Vampire Academy: A New Beginning
by In The Shadow 37
Summary: A year or so have passed since Last Sacrifice. It's a new begining for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vampire Academy: A New Beginning

Author: Magan

Description: A year or so have passed since Last Sacrifice. Everything is going good. It's a new beginning for everyone.

Disclaimer: I did not own these characters. The books were written by Rachel Mead.

Disclaimer 2: The first part of the story is just a review from books 1-6.

This is definitely a whole new world for me and Dimitri. We almost didn't have our second chance. The first one was taken away the first night that we were together. He'd been taken away from me when the Strogoi had attacked my school and then I set out to look for him, to release him from that horrible life, but when I found him; it was so hard for me to let him go. It was still Dimitri, but yet, it was not him, it was a cold, calculating Dimitri, but I was still so captivated and scared of him at scared of him at the same time.

Scared of those eyes, scared that at any moment he would take my life, but he never did. He gave me the chance to choose, but no matter how much I wanted to stay with him, I could never give myself over to him like that, even though his bites had bound me to him.

Those bites, his bites, were so intoxicating that I couldn't leave him, nor did I really want to! I think that Dimitri suspected that too, but I don't know why he just didn't do it - just didn't end it.

The last few days we were together, he hadn't come to seem me as frequently as he had before, and the drug of the bite, had worn off, and I knew that I had to get out of there, make my escape some how.

He followed me of course. We fought but he knew me to well as I had known him all to well. I did what I had could do, I staked, but some how as he'd fallen back into the water, the stake had dislodged and it didn't release him like I thought it would. It just made him even more pissed off. He came after me, stalking me, taunting me. We'd come face to face in the hotel after I'd sprung Victor from jail. Worse mistake of my life but it was something I had to do. I had to some how bring my Dimitri back.

Even though I'd done everything, it was my best friend, Lissa, who had brought Dimitri back, when she staked him with a spirit charmed stake. He saw her as his savior and pushed me away. It boiled down to him not forgiving himself for what happened in Russia. He hated himself for hurting me, but I'd told him time and time again I'd forgiven him. But no matter how many times I'd done that, he'd still pushed me away and hurt me deeply.

I finally decided if he didn't want me, then I didn't want him. I was with Adrian anyway, and I'd give myself to him, not physically of course, but I let him bite me. Hmm, I wonder if that actually made Dimitri jealous the day the queens guards tried to arrest me for her murder. Now that I think about it, the way he reacted to protect me, I think he was actually jealous. Hmm!

But me getting arrested, us going on the run, brought us closer together. We didn't mean to sleep with each other, but it was the right thing to do. We realized just how much we loved and needed each other. We were it for each other. We were bound to each other. Soul mates if you will, even though I didn't believe in that at the time Sonya, a former Strogoi and my one time teacher, had said we were. She could read our aura's and saw that Dimitri and I fit together perfectly. I wonder if that's something that Adrian and Lissa could see whenever they looked at Dimitri and me.

Adrian…I'd hurt him so much. He'd hurt me, too. I guess that means we're even. I haven't seen him since we'd broken up. I had heard he'd gone out west to get over me, but the last thing he said as he was walking out the door, "The contract is null and void." It was so obvious that it was, but it hurt so badly to hear him say that. I did love him. I thought I could love him as much as Dimitri, but I knew deep down, I could never love him that way, but I gave it a try. It was good for awhile. Dimitri and I were meant to be together!

After Adrian and I broke up, I kept thinking about the things that we said to one another...well mainly all the things that he'd said to me. He was right, I was thinking about all the damage I had caused trying to clear my name and to protect those that I love. Yes, there was a lot, but I'm not a bad person. I know I did what I could. I did what I had to do. I fought for what was right! I had to clear my name. There were people I hurt and lives that were lost and its something that I will live with for the rest of my life, but I'm not going to dwell on it, I can't. I have to move on. I have to protect Lissa now, she is Queen but it was a little dicey getting her there. We'd found out that there was a sister that could help her get elected. Things were changing. There were to many lives lost under Queen Tatiana's rule.

I hadn't even noticed Dimitri sliding in next to me at the restaurant where I was year or so ago. It was our place now. So much has happened since then, a lot of it has been good!

"I know that look, Roza!" His deep, sexy voice brought my out of my reverie and I turned to smile at him. He always just knew me. He got me! That's one of the things I loved about him. "Don't go there!" I looked in his dark eyes and saw love and concern there. He didn't want me to go down that road and make myself miserable for the things that I could not change. I didn't want that either but sometimes, I couldn't help myself.

So I just smiled at him, I didn't want to ruin this day. A lunch date was something that we rarely got to do with our busy schedules. He was waiting for me to answer, but I didn't get a chance to say anymore, because Lissa and Christian walked in.

Even in a jeans and a pink top, Lissa still looked beautiful, so radiant. Even her hair was stunning! Christian was looking particularly well today. Being a Lord was definitely a perk that he was getting used to! He'd dressed in dark slacks and white dress shirt.

The guardians' that had accompanied them took a booth across from us. They were trying to be inconspicuous and failed to do so.

Realizing that Lissa and Christian with us and were safe, they seemed to relax a little. It wasn't like there was going to be attack – it rarely happened here at court.

As I glanced at Lissa sidling into the booth, I realize just how strange it was for us not to share the bound that we had, it was something we had shared for so long. It just felt like a piece was missing. Don't get me wrong, I love being in my own head, but it was always helpful to know what was going on inside her's. It's somewhat of a challenge to read her now without that connection but on occasion, I could read her thoughts even without having the power.

After the coronation, Lissa was a bundle of nerves. She knew she wasn't going to please everyone with the changes, but deep down, she wanted to try. It was difficult for the older Moroi's to accept the changes, but they're slowly warming up to her.

The biggest shock for them and Lissa was the fact that there was another Dragamir sister. That was surprise to everyone. At first, it was hard on the sisters, but they've moved on as best as they could, and get together, when they're able to.

Christian was the same as ever, he still tried to his feelings from everyone, though sometimes he was easy to read. Most of the time, it had to do with his aunt's stinging betrayal. I should know that all to well. She murdered the queen and pinned it on me. Her motives were political but they were rooted in jealousy over me and Dimitri.

On the day we returned to court to prove my innocence, she shot me. I thought I was dead for sure, but I managed to work my way back to the people I loved most. In a way, I do owe her something, she did help bring Dimitri and I back together. That I will be grateful for.

"Rose, have you heard anything I said?" I know that tone well. My friend Lissa is annoyed with me and I better answer her quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you say?" I gave her my full attention.

Playfully, Dimitri elbowed me in my side and I gave him a sidelong glance and he just smiled at me. How could I refuse a smile like that? So warm and so genuine. How I love this man! I turned back to Lissa and give her my full attention again. "What is it?"

"This!" Lissa handed me a small cream colored envelope. "Who is this from?"

"Don't know." She shrugged.

I took it and slowly opened it up.

"I got it from Abe today. He stopped by my office earlier and said that I was to give this to you."

I glanced up at Lissa confused. Why wouldn't he just give this to me himself? Abe was my father and we'd been getting along for the most part, but he could be annoying. He had come through for me last year when I needed it the most. "Why didn't he just stop by our place?"

"He said he couldn't find you and he came by to see if you were with me, working."

"That was my fault." Dimitri showed no signs of embarrassment but I know he was. He was never really comfortable talking about our sex life in front of anyone. I found that out when I made a comment about it to Lissa, after I'd woken up from being shot. He gave a look that said to keep it private. For the most part I did, but there were days where I only talked to Lissa. "I kept her preoccupied." He pulled me close to him, I glanced up at him, taking in those brilliant eyes I loved so much, and he kissed me. I knew that was coming. I could just tell he was thinking about this morning. It had been in the back of my mind too, but now, with this kiss, it was all I could think about. This kiss was quick, but it was enough to rekindle what we had this morning.

To my surprise, Dimitri had pulled away and glanced back at Lissa, showing no signs of what was happening between us. I had to control my breathing before I combusted. I was suddenly reminded of the night that we spent in the tent on the run. I'd found him laying his head on my chest. I couldn't resist the urge to run my hand through his hair and then he woke up. It was a split second later that he pushed away from me. Damn his self control! But the second time was worth it. He fought but he couldn't resist me any longer.

After we made love the second time, we talked about that self control, hell, I was teasing him about it, but he said that he had more self control than I did. Ha! That wasn't the impression I had gotten. He even promised me, more like warned me, that he was going to make me lose control in seconds. Boy had he fulfilled that promise in more ways than one, and ever since then!

"What's in the letter?" Christian asked curiously and I tried to keep the redness off my face, but it wasn't helping any with all those memories flashing before me.

Taking a deep breath, and pushing those thoughts away, I removed the letter from the envelope and opened it up. To my surprise, it was from Sydney, another friend I'd met when I was trying to track down Dimitri, while he was Strogoi. She'd come through for me last year, but in the midst of everything, the other Alchemist took her back to wherever it is they came from, and we lost touch. I'd tried for awhile to find her, but I had no luck. I had to give up, sadly, but all I wanted to know was if she were okay. I hoped that she didn't harbor any ill will towards me, after everything.

"It's from Sydney."

"What does she say?" Dimitri wanted to know.

Dear Rose,

I had heard you'd been looking for me. I wanted to get into touch with you so many times, but my superiors wouldn't let me. I've sorta have been, well, I've been grounded. I couldn't have any contact with anyone unless it was my family or my superiors. But Abe some how came through for me. I don't know what he did, but he came to me a few days ago, and arranged for me to write you this letter. I don't even know if anyone knows I'm writing this. Actually I don't care. You and I are still friends no matter what had happened. That will never change.

If I can ever get out of this punishment, we'll all have to get together sometime. How are Dimitri and Lissa? I hear that she became queen. Congratulate her for me. Are you still with Dimitri? Secretly, I was hoping that you two would make it, but when I asked, Abe wasn't too much in a talking mood that day, but he did say that your status' we were restored and you're one of Lissa's guardians' and he is her boyfriends' guardian. Congrats. I'm so glad that everything is working out for you two.

Once my probation is done, I will pass along my new number and address to you. And I'll even answer your last question you'd asked me.

I must go! Abe's trying to get me to end the letter. I will see you soon.

Your friend,

Sydney

"She wanted to let me know she was okay and that she has been on probation." I glanced over at Lissa. "And she wanted to congratulate you on becoming queen and or for Dimitri and I for having our guardianship's restored."

"When is she coming off probation?" Dimitri glanced down at the letter to skim it.

"It doesn't say, but when she is, she wants us to get together." I handed the letter off to Dimitri.

My stomach grumbled, I'd missed breakfast, and nearly missed lunch earlier. I smiled at the thought. Dimitri motioned the waitress over to our table and she quickly hurried over and bowed down to Lissa. The young girl was a Moroi.

"Hello, Marsha." Lissa nodded towards the girl as she read her name tag. "Today I'm just Lissa."

"Very well." The young girl nodded. "What can I get you?"

We'd given our orders and the waitress turned to the guardians across from them, got their orders as well, and she disappeared toward the back. It wasn't fifteen minutes later, that the waitress returned with our orders. I had a hamburger and fries, Lissa had ordered some kind of salad, and Dimitri and Christian had ordered Reuben sandwiches.

We didn't even have a chance to eat; the guardians stood up, and moved over to our table, and glanced at us. It was a look we all knew to well. Damn, I think I just jinx us!

"Queen Vasilisa, we must go." The taller one had said.

"What? What's going on?" Worry crossed over Lissa's face and I knew that meant Spirit was churning inside her. Times like this, I wished the bond was still intact so I could help her more.

Over the year, she'd learned to control Spirit a little better and used charms to help her heal herself, but she hadn't had one on her today that I noticed. I reached over to place my hand on hers. "It's okay, Lissa."

"What's going on?" Dimitri had asked the guardians.

I didn't need to know what it was but it was still good to have the confirmation.

"Strogoi have broken through the ward. We need to get Lord Ozera and Queen Vasilisa to a secure location." The shorter guardian, who had been assigned to Christian, when Dimitri was off, had stepped forward.

I glanced towards the door and I noticed more of the queen's guardian's stationed outside the door. A few more had run by, I wonder if it was towards the fight. I really wish I knew what was happening out there. I didn't want to think about it though, I had a job to do and I had to protect Lissa and Christian.

Glancing over at Dimitri, I watched him nod at me, and we slide out of the booth together, ready for whatever was to happen.

"Come on, Lissa. We're going to get you back to your place." I reached out for Lissa's hand and we all hurried out of the restaurant.

The guardian's, Dimitri, and I were on the look out for suspicious activates. I knew that Christian and Lissa would be okay with all the royal guardians around them, but I wasn't going to leave their side. Dimitri had felt the same way as we glanced at each other.

The way we had gone, it seemed safe, but I could still hear the blood curdling screams and explosions nearby. Moroi were running passed us scared. This was a massacre plan and simple and it beginning to look worse than the one at St. Vladimir's.

As we rounded the corner, we ran into a couple of Strogoi and their victims. I realized that the Moroi we being drained. Oh god, I knew the couple. It was Adrian's parents. Oh my god, Adrian. I shook my head of the horrible image in my head and I blocked that out of my head. I had to protect Lissa. I pulled her behind me and I saw that Dimitri do the same with Christian. They came first, that was our motto as guardians. It was something that we had drilled into our heads from the very beginning of our training.

We tried to make it around as quietly as possible, but they spotted us and threw their victims to the ground like rag dolls. I was horrified. They didn't deserve that and Adrian didn't either, but I couldn't dwell on that. I noticed as I pulled her back behind me, several of the other guardians stepped forward, putting enough distance between Lissa and the Strogoi. I gave a quick glance at Dimitri and Christian.

At that instant, I knew he was thinking what I was thinking; we had to get out of there and fast. I nodded. "Come on."

Taking our chances, we headed towards Lissa's apartment as fast as we could. I took one glance over my shoulder and I saw the guardians fighting with the Strogoi. I forced myself to face forward, the guardians were getting decimated. I didn't want to look anymore.

We rushed into Lissa's home, closing and locking the door behind us. Not a lot of good that would do but it kept something in between us.

"What's next?" Christian finally asked.

"I don't know." I answered as we made our way into the parlor. It was so surreal.

"Stay with them. I'm going to do a quick sweep." Dimitri left the parlor.

I wish he wouldn't have left, but nothing I can do about that. I saw Lissa and Christian move to the flowered cover sofa. I walked over to the window, looked outside, I could see Moroi and dhampir's running for safety, some were beaten and bloodied. It was a mess. It was going to take quite some time to get everything right again. I glanced back at my friends to check on them and then there was an explosion.

"What was that?" Lissa jumped. So did I.

"Hell, I don't know." I was getting frustrated and looked back out the window. There was a fire off to the west and it looked like it was spreading fast. We were gonna have to get out of here soon! Where the hell was Dimitri?

A few minutes had passed, when Dimitri finally returned. I was relieved. He was relieved we were still there. I could see it in his eyes, he was antsy to get out and fight just like I had been, but I didn't want him to go. It was selfish of me to want him to stay but I didn't care. I wanted him safe. If he went out there, I knew it was going to be bad. I might not see him again.

Suddenly, I was seized with the memories of him being bitten, while we were on a rescue mission at St. Vladimir's. No, I didn't want him to leave him. I would never tell him that I felt that way. I didn't want him to worry.

"I'm going out there." Dimitri took my hands in his and looked me in the eye. I couldn't bring myself to say no, my face said it all. "I can't say here, why everyone is getting slaughtered. You need to stay here and protect Christian and Lissa." He stared at me for along time and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm not going to leave you, Rose." He kissed me. I knew he would be back, but I still worried. "I will be back. I promise."

With that, Dimitri was out the door. I heard the door slam shut. I tried to move, I tried to go after him, but I just couldn't make myself move. I was frozen. I was so preoccupied, hadn't noticed when Lissa moved over to me.

"It's okay, Rose." She put an arm around me. "He's coming back."

To my surprise, I felt something cold on my wrist and I slowly was able to move my hand up to see what it was.

"It's to help you!"

It was a bracelet with spirit to calm me. I glanced at her and smiled. I knew it was her way of helping me. I definitely needed it because I could have gone after him and left Lissa and Christian alone, unprotected.

In the back of my mind, I could hear, they come first. I wanted to tell that voice to shut the hell out, but I had to remind myself, it was right.

Once my mine was fully clear, I was able to devise a plan on how to get us out of here, but before I could implement it, the door burst open, and a Strogoi came into the parlor.

"Christian, get Lissa out of here." I ordered my friends as I stood in front of them. I didn't take my eyes off the Strogoi, but I heard a door close behind me. I felt better knowing they were in another room.

The Strogoi was quicker than I thought, because he socked me in the face. Dammit! It was so hard that I fell into a cabinet and slammed my head into it. I saw stars and felt the darkness, but the bracelet quickly healed me and I shook it off and I slowly stood, cracking my neck. I walked over the Strogoi, watching him study me, as I studied him. This guy was about the same height and built as Dimitri. There was no reason I couldn't take him out.

I saw my in and I took it. I punched him in the face. It didn't do much to him. I took my chance again and I punched him in the gut. He doubled over and I slammed my clasped hands on his back. I bought my knee and crashed it up into his face. He fell back to the floor and I jumped on him. I pulled my stake out but it wasn't quick enough to take him out and we rolled around and he was on top of me, slamming me head on to the floor. What is with these vampires? They like to bash my head in for some reason.

Somewhere along the line, I realized that I lost the bracelet that Lissa had given me. I felt the blood trickling down my face. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. I was so dizzy. I knew if I didn't do something now, I would probably be dead or worse a Strogoi.

My stake. I still managed to keep my stake. I don't how I managed that in the struggle. He was going for my throat and I brought the stake close to his face and I slashed him. His hand went to his face and he screamed. Yeah, that hurt didn't it. I stood up and I kicked the son of bitch in the face and he fell back on the floor and I took my chance, and I drove the stake in his chest just right, and the Strogoi went limp.

I stood there looking at him. I know I could have done better but this one had a lot of power. I didn't have time to continue to ponder that, because another Strogoi came in. He was ten times bigger than the last. I looked up at him in awe. He was taller than the last one, even taller than Christian and Dimitri. How was I going defeat this guy? Where were the other guardians when you needed them?

I didn't give myself time to think anymore about it, I jumped right in and we exchanged blows. It knocked me back a little, but I kept swinging away. I hit wherever I could. He got several blows on me. No matter what I did he knocked me over.

This was going on far to long, I had to stop him, but how I was going to do that? Shit, I didn't have a clue!

Before I could figure out my next move, the big brute caught on fire. I didn't think twice, I pulled my stake out of the other Strogoi and thrust it into this ones chest, hard. The Strogoi looked at the stake and then collapsed to the floor, falling face first. The stake went all the way through. I was glad this was over.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I yelled back at Christian. I was thankful that he helped when he could, but it was stupid thing to do. "You could have died."

"I was saving your life." Christian shot back.

"Well, I didn't need your help."

"Sure looked liked it."

I didn't want to fight with him but my damn ego was getting the best of me. I couldn't wrap my head around how different these Strogoi had been from the last ones I had fought. What changed them?

"Is everything okay?" Lissa came out into the parlor. She noticed that something was wrong. "What is it?"

I didn't answer as I walked over to the window. I didn't glance back at either one. I didn't really want to talk. I looked out at court. It seemed to be dying down and I was now wondering where Dimitri was or if he was okay. No, I told myself. I'd know if he something was wrong. I had to know he was okay. Man, my mind was spinning. I couldn't control the thoughts going on my head. How was court ever going to be safe again? How the hell did these Strogoi get impossibly stronger? What the hell are we going to do?

"Rose, are you okay?" I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I kept looking out the window. There were so many dead bodies; I couldn't even take a guess. The fires were still raging, but hadn't spread as much as I thought, and we still had to get out of here.

"I'm fine." I glanced at Lissa. I could no longer look out the window.

Lissa hugged me. "I was so worried about you." She turned to glare at Christian but then she softened. She couldn't stay mad at him very long. "I'm just so glad you're both okay." She reached out to him and he took her hand.

Several guardians came running in, noticing the two dead Strogoi on the ground, but said nothing to me. I was glad at that as I glanced back at them. There had to be at least twenty of them. I didn't know if they would come out of this or not.

"Queen Vasilisa. Lord Ozera. You're okay!" One of the guardian's had asked.

Yeah, what does it look like?

I glanced at each of the guardians and I didn't see Dimitri. I knew that there was something wrong, but I didn't know if he was dead or alive. They wouldn't look at me to confirm either way. I had to find him, but I also had to stay with Christian and Lissa. It pained me to do that. I pushed those feelings aside. I wanted to hear what they had to say.

"We're fine." I heard both Lissa and Christian say.

"How did they manage to get through our wards?" I heard myself finally ask.

"We're still assessing things," the tallest guardian in the front responded. "But we have to get the queen and the lord to the safe house."

Glancing over at Lissa, I could see the fear on her face and Christian pulled her close to him, and she relaxed in his arms. I was glad she had him, but as quickly as that happened, she pulled away from him. She didn't want them to see that as weakness on her part. "Very well, when do we leave?"

"We should go as soon as possible, my queen." Another guardian had stepped forward. I think his name was Randall. He was about five ten, blonde hair, blue eyes, actually he was kinda cute.

"Very well." Lissa turned to me. "I want you with me, Rose, but I know you need to find Dimitri. One of the guardians will tell you where you need to be." She glanced at Randall and he nodded at her.

"Yes, I will her."

I still couldn't believe that the Strogoi had broken through the wards here. It was always the safest place to be. I always assumed that things were air tight since the attack on the school. They were becoming pretty resourceful, not to mention bigger and stronger. How was that possible? Th were uber vampires now?

"We'll be meeting your sister at the safe house."

"What?" Did the Strogoi break through the wards at the school too?

Lissa glanced over at me, scared. She'd begun to shake and Christian pulled her closer to him again, reassuring her. She was worried about her sister, hell we all were. I hoped she was okay.

"My sister? Is she okay?" Lissa spoke so softly, I wasn't sure if anyone heard her right.

Randall stepped forward again; he seemed to be the most knowledgeable one out of all of them. I wish I knew more. "As far as we know, Princess Jill is okay, but we haven't had anymore contact with her guardians."

"What?" Lissa was alarmed at this. They didn't really seem to know if Jill safe or not, they were just placating her. "You haven't really made contact with them, have you?" Her voice rose up an octave. She wanted the truth.

The guardian, who'd been guarding Christian, had stepped forward. I could hear the voices of the guardians on his ear piece. It was not good. They were giving up the death toll and damage all over. "Queen Vasilisa, Lord Ozera, I am sorry, but we must go. We need to get you two to safety. There are still Strogoi nearby."

I was feeling torn by staying with Lissa and Christian, but I had to go see Dimitri. I know he'd want me to stay with them, but I need to check on him, and then I'd go. I had to know he was okay for myself and not get it from second hand knowledge.

Lissa sensed my internal turmoil and she urged me to go. "Go, Rose."

I didn't think twice, I pushed my way through the guardians, and headed out of her house as fast as I could. I saw all the bodies everywhere as I ran. I couldn't think about any of that. I turned the corner a few moments later, and ran into something hard. I fear it might be a Strogoi, but to my surprise, as I looked up, it was just my friend Mikhail. He knew from the look on my face, that I was looking for Dimitri.

I was so grateful for a friend like Mikhail. He was one of the people that helped me escape jail.

"He's in the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" My heart nearly stopped.

Mikhail had given me a small reassuring smile, though that did nothing to quell my fears. "He had a run in with this big vampire and he took quite a beating, but he's okay. Just resting."

That must have been the vampire I killed. Good! "Thanks!" I took off for the infirmary. I wasn't going to let anyone stop me.

Finally, I arrived. I was so out of breath that I took a moment to catch my breath. I looked around trying to find him, but all I saw were injured Moroi and Dhampir. I thought I'd seen Ambrose, but I couldn't be sure. As I went for the door, the doctor stepped in front of me.

"Rose…I can't let you back there." The doctor knew why I was here, but I didn't care. I had to see him before I went off with Lissa and Christian. I didn't know when I'd see him next. In my mind, I kept hearing they come first, but I told it shut the hell up! "Come back tomorrow."

Get out of my way or I'm going to be doing some ass kicking lady! The doctor was about to push me back, but I saw a hand on her shoulder. It seemed to come out of know where and I couldn't see who it had belong to, the doctor was a somewhat taller than me.

"Hey doc," The familiar voice had said and she turned to face him. "It's okay. I'll take her back there. We won't be long."

To my surprise, it was Adrian. I smiled at him. I didn't think I'd ever see him. He smiled back at me. I suddenly remember that his parents were dead. I wonder if he knew. There never is a right time for something like that. My smiled faded and he seemed to sense there was something wrong but he hadn't said anything. Maybe he did know?

The last time I saw Adrian, he was so messed up, mostly because of me, but he seemed so together now. His hair was styled different, even dressed differently. It's almost like he cared about who he was and what he looked like. I definitely like this confident Adrian.

"Very well." The doctor nodded and stepped way to attend to other patients.

"Where the hell have you been?" I said a little accusatory. Wow, I was starting to have a massive headache. I blinked a couple of times, but it didn't seem to go away.

"You don't really want to know." He joked. He was right, I didn't want to know. "But I took the time to think about what you'd said to me that day." He said to me as we headed towards Dimitri's room. "I changed. I took control of my life and my father gave me a job in one of his firms. I'm happy, Rose. I found a really nice girl. You'd like her!"

"I'm happy for you." I suddenly felt dizzy all of sudden. I shook my head and continued on, but my legs didn't seem to agree as they collapsed underneath me. Adrian caught me and helped me to a chair next to Dimitri's bed. I was feeling sick to my stomach. I saw the blackness; I was going to pass out.

Adrian placed his hand on my head. I felt the warm of spirit healing me. The dizzy and sick feeling went away.

"Thanks!" I turned to see Dimitri on the bed next to me. He was sleeping peacefully. "Dimitri, I'm here." He didn't move.

"He's okay." Adrian reassured me as he moved to the other side. "I did what I could for him but he's got to rest."

I was so grateful for what Adrian did. "Thanks" I kept my eyes on Dimitri. I ran a hand through his mussed up hair. Even like this, sleeping like an angel, he looked beautiful.

"I'm going to go out and help the doctor." Adrian started for the door, but I stopped him. I think I should tell him about his parents.

"Adrian, I need to tell you something." He looked expectantly at me. "I think you should sit down."

"What is it?" He looked and sounded worried. "Just tell me."

I took a deep breath. "Your parents…they didn't make it." It looked like someone punched him in the gut. He hadn't expected that horrible news. I hurt him again. I am so sorry Adrian. I reached out to him, but shook his head no. He didn't really want to talk about it. I didn't blame him. It was just to much for him.

"Excuse me! Adrian slipped out the door. I felt so bad for him, I wanted to comfort my friend, if I could call him that, but I knew he wouldn't let me. I sighed and turned back to Dimitri.

I felt his hand squeeze mine. I sighed in relief; he was going to be okay. In his raspy voice, I heard him say, "I thought I heard you." He opened his eyes. I loved those eyes now more than ever! "You should be with Lissa and Christian. Why aren't you?"

"I came to look for you. I just needed to know you were okay."

"I was worried about you, Roza, but you should have gone with them." Dimitri gave me a sleepy smile.

Screw that! They're fine. You're not. Why won't you let me take care of you? Of course I didn't voice that. I knew that would probably piss him off.

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine – on their way to a safe house." I saw the look on his face. He was worried. I was worried to. I didn't know what was going to happen. "It was pretty bad, Dimitri. A lot of Moroi and dhampir's were injured or killed."

"How many?"

I bit my lip. I knew it was bad. "I heard that twelve Moroi are dead and thirty injured. We took a hit on the guardians. We lost seven. I don't know about the non-dhampir. I'd guess from looking at the waiting room, that it was twenty. There could be more, I don't know." Dimitri was about to speak again, but I interrupted him. "The school was hit. I don't know the damage, but I figure it's bad as well."

"Is Jill, is she okay?"

"From what I understand, she's is, but the guardians can't say for sure."

Dimitri pushed the blanket away from him and he slowly sat up in bed. He scrunched up his face in pain. I felt his pain. I wish I knew what I could do for him. I tried to help him sit up but he shook me off. He wanted to do it himself. "Hand me my clothes."

"Dimitri, you should stay…"

"No, I can't. We need to go."

I handled him his clothes and he slowly put them on no matter how painful it was. Once he was finished, I watched as he put his boots on. I, then, grabbed his jacket and I hulled him to his feet and he leaned against me as we walked out. No one seemed to see us, which was fine by me.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I insisted that Dimitri let me drive, but of course, he wouldn't let me. As usual! Although, he did try to reassure me, I knew better, but I still kept my eye on him, because his healing wasn't one hundred percent yet. He wouldn't let it stop him no matter what.

If anything were to happen to Dimitri, well, I would feel responsible. It reminded of the time not so long ago, when he was ambushed outside the mountain near the school. Oh god, how painful that had been, still is to think about. I had to get my shit together. I wasn't about to let the past bring me down!

Take a few deep breath, locked away those memories and promised myself I wouldn't think about that again. It will only hurt us more. I needed to get back to what was really important, which was getting to safe house and to make sure that Lissa, Christian and Jill were safe and sound. I knew that they would be, but I had to see that for myself.

For the rest of the trip, we remained silent. I was kinda of gland of that. Maybe it meant he hadn't noticed. There was nothing to say about that or about what had happened at Court or the school for that matter. A lot of our kind had died, even Moroi too! It would take a lot of us to rebuild, and even if we could, this new species of Strogoi would be impossible to beat. If they hit us again, there would be no coming back.

No! I'm not giving up that easily. I'm going to do whatever I could to fight back. I had sworn to protect Moroi. They had to come first at all cost.

What was I going to do exactly? I didn't know. With a sigh, I glanced out the window, watching the world go by. I was beginning to feel a bit helpless but I wasn't going to worry about that now. I couldn't feel that way. There was to much at stake! To many people I loved could die!

I realized that were coming up upon one of those blink and you miss kind of towns. I'd seen many of them when Dimitri and I were on the run. As we drove through the small town, I could feel his eyes one me momentarily. He must have heard me sigh, dammit. I didn't dare look over at him. He looked straight ahead as we stopped at a stop light. I glanced around and realized it was the only one the town had. Slowly we inched forward when the light turned green and we headed out of town. We were that much closer to the safe house. How much farther would it be? It seemed like we'd been driving forever.

I was beginning to feel sleepy and I made myself comfortable in the seat, leaned my head against the cool window, and shut my eyes. I was surprised had how quickly I'd fallen asleep. I didn't dream though, which I was glad of.

Dimitri had awaken me and I sat up looking around at my surroundings. I didn't know how long I'd been a sleep, but I guess it didn't matter, seeing as how I must have needed it. Blinking a few times, I began to see my surroundings even through the darkness. Trees and more trees. It reminded me of a nature preserve park. What was that that ran across the road? Was that deer?

"We'll be there soon." Dimitri turned right on a small dirt rood. It, too, was lined with trees. I didn't think I could see an end to it, but I was reminded of our camp out when we were on the run. I smiled at the thought, it was some what of a happy memory, that led to other very hot times!

"Remembering our camp out?" Dimitri had asked me.

God, I missed hearing him. I don't like when we're silent. It feels to much like when we fight. "Actually yes."

I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when we approached an old farm house with a large porch and a big barn in the back.

"Is this it?" I didn't need to know the answer to that, but just wanted a confirmation.

"Yes!" He drove toward the back into a large barn and parked next to the other suv's in the barn. Once he cut the engine, there was silence. Slowly we opened our doors and stepped out, our eyes met momentarily as we shut our doors, but we heard a noise that put us on high alert. Had the Strogoi found us already? It couldn't end this way, not net.

The door swung up with jarring force that seemed to us like a Strogoi. We didn't know what was happening. We weren't sure if it was Strogoi or guardian, it seemed like an eternity before were going to find out.

My heart was thudding in my chest, I risked a glance at Dimitri, silently telling him how much I loved him. The look on his handsome face told me he felt the same way, but to our surprise, it was one of the Guardians. Guardian Michaels. He stepped through the door, quietly assessing his surrounding, no doubt hearing us as we came into the the driveway. Nothing like being thorough.

Guardian Michaels nodded to us. I thought I'd seen relief written on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a teasing smile. "Give a good scare, did I?" He reminded me of a younger Brad Pitt.

We gave him a nod of own. My heart had returned to an normal beat as I relaxed. I could see that Dimitri had too. I would have hate to have hurt him. He was a very good guardian, which was why he was a Royal guardian, not to mention, I hear the guy is a chef.

"Queen Vasilisa. Lord Ozera. It's clear. You can come in. It's just Guardians Belikov and Hathaway." The guardian stepped aside, allowing them to enter the barn.

Lissa glanced over at me and smiled. "Thank you, Guardian Michaels." She nodded towards him as she made her way to me. "Rose! Dimitri! I'm so glad that you two are safe. I was beginning to worry when we hadn't heard from you." We hugged, I felt better knowing we were all here together.

I felt her pulling away from me and she was studying Dimitri intently, but he hadn't notice what she what she was doing, but I knew what it meant, she was reading his aura.

"Sorry, Lissa. We would've been here sooner, but we were followed and I had to take a different way in." Dimitri didn't even look at me. "It was no big deal." It was as if he was trying to reassure me but all I could do was stare in disbelief. What would have happened if they had caught up with us and I was asleep? "I lost them quickly."

"Anymore follow?" Guardian Michaels had said.

"We're safe..." I knew he was trying to protect me, I probably would have done the same, but we shouldn't be holding back anything, especially now, when we needed each other the most.

"Let's get inside," I said quickly. Being outside, put me on edge. It was late at night and we were on human time.

"You and I..." Lissa pointedly looked at Dimitri, "are going to talk!"

It was at that moment that Dimitri knew Lissa wanted to heal him. He knew that there was nothing he could say, she was giving him a direct order. The only thing he could do was nod. Lissa took my hand and pulled me out of the barn.

Christian fell in step with us. "Glad you're with us!"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Me too!" I glanced back to see Dimitri closing the doors on the barn, while Michaels had run ahead of us. A few minutes later, Dimitri had come up behind us, but he never said a word. When we entered the house, we were in a cramped mud room and to the right, it was the powder room and to the left, was a laundry room.

It hit me, I had to really go. It'd been so long since we last stopped. I excused myself and as I closed the door, I saw Lissa pull Dimitri into the kitchen. I knew he'd probably try to talk her out of it, but she'd do it anyway.

When I was finished up, I washed my hands, and wiped them on a pink towel with some sea shells. There was a soft knock at the door followed by a muffled Lissa calling my name. I knew that voice well, she was worried about something. Was it the Strogoi? What would I tell her? I knew I had to tell her the truth eventually but I didn't want her to worry right now. I'm sure that the other guardians felt the same way.

"What is it?" I opened the door and walked into the mud room. I saw the hurt in her eyes. I hadn't intended it to come out that way. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge." She gave me a smile and that told me she didn't take it to seriously.

"Come on." Lissa had ordered as we walked into the kitchen. I stopped momentarily, Dimitri had looked so beautiful sitting there at the table, it had caught my by surprise. He gave me one of those smiles I loved so much. It was a happy smile, number five to be exact, on my Ten Best Smiles list.

I guess I'd taken to long because my friend pulled me into the living, I nearly fell over. I thought I heard snickering from the guys. GRR! I glanced up at a guardian standing at the back window, he'd be pacing back and forth, while the other was at the front door.

"Privacy please!" It was more of an order from the queen than a request. At first they began to protest but she gave them a look that said that they better not cross here. They nodded and left the room. "Tell me what's going on?"

I glanced around the living room. It wasn't decorated or anything, there was just a few piece of furniture scattered around the room. The carpeting was a hunter green color and the walls were off white in color. The fireplace was the thing the made the room. I realized I was stalling and she knew it. Damn!

"Quite stalling, I need to know what's going on. The guardians' aren't telling me anything." I got up and paced back and forth, she waited expectantly for me to speak. I knew if I told her the truth, it would worry her even more than she already was. What exactly would I say to her? I had to choose my words carefully. I sighed, stopped pacing, and glanced at her once again, "It's bad, Lis. Real bad." I sat down next to her again.

"How many?" I knew she was beginning to feel responsible.

"I don't really know." I gotten some numbers but it wasn't the final count. It could be more, it could be less. That information would probably come in sooner or later. A lot of what happened at Court, Lissa didn't need to know what right now.

"What about my sister? Have you heard anything about her?" Lissa began to grow worried. I knew I had to calm her down before she let her power get to her.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you!" I replied surprised, I'd assumed that Jill was upstairs sleeping. I took Lissa's hands into mine, reassuring her as best I could. "I know that you're worried about Jill, don't be. She's safe and sound with her guardians'. And you're safe with us here." I didn't think she bought that anymore than I did. I knew it was entirely possible that Jill was one of them, but I had hoped that wasn't true. I quickly changed the subject, I didn't want her worrying to much. "I saw Adrian yesterday, at least I think it was yesterday or maybe it was the day before. God, I don't even know anymore" I grew quiet trying to back to what day it was.

"You did?" Lissa face lit up, she'd missed him a lot. They'd spent a lot of time together working on their magic. "When did he come back and why didn't he come see us?"

"Truthfully, I think he was avoiding me." I laughed. "I guess he was there to visit his parents. He was telling me how he'd gotten his life back and track. He even works for one of his fathers firms."

"I think I heard something about that. Good for him." She said that with a smile.

I'm not sure if Lissa realized that his parents were dead, but I didn't bring it up right now, maybe I would later. "I ran into him at the infirmary where Dimitri was."

"He healed him." Lissa knew that by the aura left form the healing.

I nodded with a small smile. I was proud of him and so was she. It probably took a lot to do what he did, but it was worth it. Dimitri was worth it. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't in my life.

Ugh! My stomach began to growl in protest. When was the last time I had eaten? Shit! I don't even remember. The days were starting to blend together. Was it before all this started. Was that twenty four hours? Now, it seemed longer. How did we not stop and eat the entire time? I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Go eat!" Lissa nodded. "Guardian Michaels is a great cook."

I could tell. The inviting smell was drifting into the living room. Lissa pulled me to my feet and we walked back into the kitchen. We were having spaghetti. My mouth was practically salivating at the thought of eating again.

Dimitri looked up at me. "This is good."

I slid in the chair next to Dimitri and Michaels had set a plate in front me with some garlic toast. It all smelled and looked so good.

"Dig in." Michaels had ordered.

I didn't hesitate, I was starving. I picked up my fork and began to eat. Oh and it was delicious! "Damn, this is good!" I don't remember the last time I had such good spaghetti! I savored every bite.

While we were eating, the doorbell to the side door rang. We looked up as Guardian Michaels walked over to the door and opened it. I thought I saw two blonde women and another guardian waiting to get inside. It must be feeders for Christian and Lissa.

"All right thanks." Guardian Michaels stepped aside to allow the two women and their guardians inside. They were dressed in crop tops and short shorts, and hadn't looked like they taken showers in weeks. "Come this way." Michaels had walked through the kitchen, down another small hallway. "Down in the basement." He opened the door and the women and guardian headed down the stars. "My queen and Lord Ozera." They'd disappeared down to the basement.

Dimitri and I finished up our dinner, stood up, and took our plates to the sink. He glanced at me, yawning. "I think we should get some sleep. Lissa and Christian will be good till tomorrow." He was right. I was feeling tired myself, but there was still so much that we needed to think about. Jill for one and the Strogoi for the other. We walked into the living room."We'll be upstairs." Dimitri glanced up at the guardian at the front door.

The guardian nodded. We went upstairs slowly, ready to collapse right there, but we finally made it to an empty room at the top of the stairs. It was just as bear as the rest of the house. It didn't matter, it was a place to sleep. Quietly, we made our way to the bed, sitting down. I heard the rustle of Dimitri's duster being tossed on chair nearby. We stripped down, leaving only our underwear and slid into bed. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

I listened to his steady heart beat, a sound I'd never forget. His breathing slowed and I propped my head up to look at him. Of course he was a sleep! How the hell does he do that so fast? I shook my head amazed at that and laid back down on his chest, soon sleep had claimed me.

It was a few hours later when I sat up, an idea had come to me. Dimitri was instantly awake as well.

"What is it?" Dimitri looked around the room.

"I was dreaming about the Strogoi." I think he thought I was afraid because he pulled me back down to his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He kissed my head.

"I know but that's not why I'm worried. I'm worrying that there's something we're missing here." I sat up again. "I'm scared that we're not going to be able to figure this out."

Dimitri caressed my face and then to my surprise, he pulled me on top of him. I'd taken my shirt off and it went flying across the room. At the moment, I didn't care. All I cared was our lips meeting again, but he rolled us over, and he was on top of me, kissing me fiercely. Oh no, no, no! I could feel him pulling away from me. That damn self control. When will he just let go and allow himself to feel what he's feeling. And I could feel that he was more than ready. Why? He pulled back, but I pulled him back, kissing him again. He wanted me as much as I wanted him, but pulled back again, sitting away from me.

"Not now, Rose!" Dimitri pulled his clothes on and then his shoes.

I signed annoyed, I hated when his self control kicked in. I looked straight up at the ceiling, I was so mad at him. This wasn't over. We'd continue this...soon! There was a knock at the door, I pulled the sheet over me. I watched Dimitri walk over to the door and open it. It was the guardian stationed at the front door.

"Get dressed and head downstairs," the young guardian told Dimitri.

"What? What's wrong?" Dimitri glanced back at me and then at the guardian.

"Strogoi were spotted."

"What?" Dimitri was shocked as I was. "That's not possible."

"I'm just telling you what I was told." With that, the guardian was gone.

Dimitri shut the door and I glanced out the window. It was daylight now. How could Strogoi be in daylight? Oh god! I could feel the blood drain away from my face. I started gasping, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear anything else. I think I was having an anxiety attack. Oh god, I had to calm down. I needed to calm down but how I was going to do that? I didn't know what to do. I was feeling so damn helpless.

Then I felt warm hands cupping my face. I blinked a few times and I saw Dimitri. The look on his face had reminded me of the time we were in the cabin at school. "Rose, Rose..."

Never in all my years had I felt this way. I didn't have a reason to feel this way. We were always safe in the sunlight. Why? Why? Why did it have to change? We're never going to be safe! The Strogoi are going to continue to decimate us till they're in control!

"Roza!" That one word got through to me. "I'm here. Its going to be okay."

I took several deep, calming breaths as I looked into his eyes. I saw just how worried he was. It reminded me so much of the I almost went crazy, the first time, he and I made love. My breathing returned to normal. At least I hope it did. "I'm okay. I'm sorry. I just..." I didn't know what we were going to do and that made me even more frightened.

"Don't be sorry." Dimitri gave me a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Lissa or even Christian." He kissed me again to distract me, but then he pulled away. "Get dressed, Rose. We've got to go."

Dammit! Just when things were heating up again, he pulled away. UGH! He was right though, that could wait. I got out of bed, reached for my pants and put them on. I realized that some how ended up hanging on the door. I had to laugh at that. I'm not exactly sure how that happened. Oh well, I thought as I finished getting ready.

Together, we headed downstairs, hand and hand. He didn't want to be away me, especially what happened just now. The guardians were in the kitchen with Lissa and Christian. The feeders and guardians must have left, because I didn't see their guardians. They would have most likely stayed with us.

"We need to split up." I heard one of the guardian's say. "Dimitri and Rose, you take the queen and Lord Ozera and go to the next safe house was set up in case something were to happen." He handed us a large envelope. I wondered what exactly was in it, because it was kinda heavy. "Whatever happens out there, you get far away fast."

We both nodded, though Dimitri and I wished we could stay, but we had to protect Lissa and Christian no matter what happened. Lissa came up next to me and reached for my hand and squeezed it. I glanced at her and she had confidence in me that I'd be able to protect her, as I had so many times in the past. I just wish I was feeling that confident now.

Dimitri gave a brief nod "We'll see you at the next safe house."

"Take this!" Guardian Michaels tossed something to me. "In case you need back up."

Looking at my hand, I realize it was a cellphone. I haven't even thought about where my went. I didn't care at the moment, I was just glad that I had one. Maybe at some point, I could call my father and see if he could get a hold of Sydney and she could give me answers as to why the Strogoi are more powerful than they've ever been, not to mention, they could actually walk in the sun!

"It's secure." He said after a moment.

"Thanks!" We rushed outside and wouldn't you know it, were were ambushed as soon as we hit the barn. It was only two but they still had their super strength. Dimitri and I stepped in front of Christian and Lissa, still keeping our eyes on them and the Strogoi.

The closet was near Dimitri and he took a swing at the blonde hair vampire, but it didn't seem to do any good. The blonde Strogoi gave Dimitri an upper cut and stumbled back. He seemed to shake it off. They continued to go at it and it was my turn. I took a swipe at a black haired Strogoi that kinda reminded me of Will Smith. It didn't affect him one bit so I managed to scrape my stake across his face. Ha! I bet that hurt! The Strogoi placed his hand on his cheek but it didn't phase him. God, what the hell do I have to do to stake this sucker? Screw it! I went full force running and knocked him and my self down and I punched face as hard as I could muster. It distracted him momentarily until I could I could stake him. I stood up and Dimitri seemed to need a little help but before I could get over there, he picked up a two by far and hit the blonde Strogoi across the face and Christian him on fire. Fast thinking on both of their parts. The blonde had burned up right before our eyes. One down...

"Let's go!" Dimitri ordered and we all headed towards the barn but I knew that something was wrong. Lissa wasn't with us. I looked around for her. There she is, by the side door. Why is she standing there? She's definitely damn lucky a Strogoi didn't see her standing there, she'd be lunch sure!

"Shit! Lissa!" I yelled and glanced back at Dimitri and Christian who had stopped to see what was going on. "Dimitri. Go get the SUV! I'll get her." Dimitri nodded and pulled Christian into the barn. I heard the SUV come to life. "Lissa!" I hurried over to her."Come on!" I tried to pull her but she wasn't budging. A Strogoi back handed me hard, I stumbled, but shook it off, and went at him with as much force as I could give. It worked before! Why not do it again? I had my stake ready and I plunged into his chest. I narrowly missed his heart, but I didn't care. I grabbed Lissa, pulling her towards the SUV driving towards us.

The door swung up and Christian yelled at us. "Get in." I pushed Lissa in the back and as I got in at the passenger's saw it. I saw what had Lissa so upset! It was Jill. She was no longer Moroi. The evil look in her eyes scared the shit out of me.

I felt someone pull me into the SUV and I glanced over to see Dimitri and I quickly snapped myself out of it and slammed the door as another Strogoi came for us! "Let's go!" Dimitri drove down the drive way like a bat out of hell!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jill, a Strogoi, that just didn't make sense to me. The evil look in her eyes...Dimitri started speaking once again, I totally missed the first part of what he said, but I still so focused on Jill!

"We're gonna have to ditch the SUV soon!" He concluded as we pulled out onto the main road.

Lissa started crying. "My sister!" It was a total shock her, but there was nothing more that we could do at that moment. If she had survived, we'd save her. "My sister." Christian pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri whispered to me. "What do you mean, Jill was there?"

I couldn't say it out loud, I was trying to absorb what I'd seen. How could anyone do that to a little girl? She wouldn't even hurt a fly. That just didn't seem right in my book. Dimitri seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk at the moment. He glanced back at Lissa and Christian and then back at the road. It was definitely a strange day for all of us.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Several hours later, we pulled into an all night restaurant, in the middle of no where, with no sign of life, but I suppose there might have been somewhere. At the moment, I didn't care!

There weren't many cars parked in the parking lot but I had a feeling that Dimitri was eying one of them. Most likely it was probably hew new Ford Focus towards the back of the parking lot. He cut the engine and I followed his gaze, surely enough, it was on the new car. I'd only heard a little about this car and seen a few commercials on it, but Dimitri and Christian were the car experts, they'd know a little more about it. I'm sure that they'd rather take the car parked next to it. It was a older car. I wasn't sure of the year though.

"Is this the place?" Dimitri asked, finally glancing me. He and I both removed our seat beats. I could hear Lissa and Christian doing the same.

In the envelope that I'd gotten was a letter written specifically for me and a note attached to the map, that stated we should stop at Luliee's Restaurant and ask for two specials for Lissa and Christian. "Yes, this is the place." I figured that the two specials must have been feeders for them. I glanced back at my friends and they were looking weak and tired. It had been awhile since we'd stopped last. Of course it had been along time in between that we've all eaten, but we stopped once or twice for gas along the way, grabbing snacks and drinks. Dimitri thought it was best to get as far away from the Strogoi's as possible.

"Come on." No longer needing the keys, Dimitri opened the door and stepped out. He took one last look at the are before closing the door. He stretched a little before making his way over to the new car he'd been eying at the other end of the parking lot. We wondered if that was the car that we were going to be taking or if we were going to stop, eat, and rest for awhile.

Glancing at the car, I realized it was shiny and new. Actually, the more I think about it, the more I realized, it was just the kind of car I would buy for myself, if I had a chance. Dimitri didn't say anything more about it, but he must have been interested in the car. It was sleek, compact, and easy to maneuver. We'd probably have to dump it somewhere before we got to safe house number two, but I guess that we could figure out when the time came.

I was tired of standing out here looking suspicious. "Let's go in!" I started for the door.

"Right!" I heard both Christian and Dimitri speak up as they followed behind me.

I didn't hear anything from Lissa though, but that was okay. I knew she was okay, just trying to sort out the fact that her sister was Strogoi. I was still trying to figure that out myself. I wish there was something more that I could do to make that pain go away, but I couldn't. All I could do was be there and protect her as much as I could. I think we were going to have to make a stop a jewelry store to get some silver. She'd lost what she had back at safe house one.

Before I could reach for the door, Dimitri did, and opened for me. "Thank you!" I smiled at him. That was such a romantic thing for him to do, especially now. He gave me one of his incredible smiles that would melt anyone! I just loved when he was like that to me, all attentive to me. Little things like that showed me he did love me.

Making my way into the restaurant, I stopped short and Lissa and Christian nearly ran into me. I moved aside so they all could enter into the tiny restaurant. I was having a deja vu moment. I don't know why, but I felt like I'd been here before, when exactly, I don't know. I didn't tell anyone that I was feeling that way.

This was one small restaurant. It reminded me a waffle house where the seating was all in the front, at the counter, and the kitchen behind the counter. A little elderly lady dressed in jeans and tee shirt and a apron that said Luliee's. Her silver hair was tightly pulled into a bun. She looked up at us and smiled and then over at me, her gaze longer on me. Why did it feel like this woman new me? I couldn't figure out why I felt I'd been here. None of this place seemed remotely familiar.

"Don't just stand there! Come right in!" The elderly woman spoke with a southern accent. "Take a seat anywhere." She gestured with her hand.

Man, this was getting even more bizarre! That voice, so familiar! Why? I took a deep breath and shook my head and we walked over to the nearest table and slide into the booth. It was easy access to get out the door if need be. The woman walked over to us. "I'm Luliee! What can I get ya?"

I couldn't help by stare at this elderly woman. Why do I know her? How do I know her! She just looked at me, smiled, and winked.

"My friends here will take two of your specials." I said.

Luliee's gaze when right to Christian and Lisa. It was as if, in that moment, we didn't exist. I didn't know whether I should find that insulting or not. I guess it was one of those little things that we as guardians have to deal with when the Moroi were involved. "Oh yes...My queen." She tipped her head at Lissa and then looked up at Christian. "Lord Ozera. Welcome! I've been expecting you! You just wait right here, one little minute. I'll be back in just a jiffy." She disappeared somewhere in the back.

Pushing the deja vu feeling away, I dumped the contents out of the envelop onto the table and Dimitri grabbed the map and started looking over it again. We'd only been using it an hour after he was sure it was safe to take a main road, but then again, the directions, led us back to the middle of no where.

"It looks like its only a few more hours or so." Dimitri glanced up at each of us.

I was so glad to hear that. I wanted bed to sleep in for a change. Maybe even to reply what Dimitri and I started at the first safe house. I knew it wasn't the time, nor the place, to be thinking about that, but I couldn't seem to help it. The images of him kissing me playing out in my head. I had to reel myself in. I couldn't allow myself to fantasy right here, right now, with my friends and boyfriend here with me. I took a few deep breathes and glanced up at him. He gave me a cute crocked smile. I knew what that meant, he was thinking the exact same thing as I was. If we were by ourselves, we could continue what we started, but we were on the job, and we couldn't let interfere. I didn't know when we would be alone, but I was beginning to feel a little desperate at the moment. I was missing him terribly. I sighed again. He gave me a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri whispered in my hair.

Oh man! "I'm-I'm fine!" That sent shiver through me. I could just...control yourself Hathaway. I swallowed hard and tried to think of something to cool me off! Dammit! It wasn't working. His kisses were so soft and gentle, his hands caress...and..and...and...I glanced up to see Lissa grinning at me. Shit! She knew! Was I that transparent? "Don't look at me that way!" I started to tease and rolled my eyes. They all knew. I shook my head but then I thought of Christian and Lissa having. That did it. The site of that just turned me off completely. "I saw plenty of things that I didn't' want to see!" I was referring to the time when she and I were connected. I turned to Christian. He looked as if he was about to have some clever, witty comment, but I beat him to the punch. "My sex life isn't up for debate!" I gave him the deadliest look I could." I didn't even have to say any more, he knew exactly what I was capable. He held up his hands in supplication!

"Fair enough! Just..."

Lissa's face grew red with embarrassment. "Okay, okay!" She laughed nervously. "Let's not talk about this, please!" It was okay for her and I talk about it, but not to talk about it front of all of us. It'd been awhile since she and I were able to be just friends. I missed that too!

Glancing over at Dimitri, he looked embarrassed, but the look that he was giving was so cute, that I gave him a peck on the cheek. "That was cute!" He seemed a little bit relieved and he gave me a quick kiss. It was enough to ignite the flame of passion once again, but I had to remind myself that we were on the job! I wanted to run my hands through his long dark hair but I held back the urge when I noticed that Luliee was returning. I sat with my hands folded out in front of me. I hated that we couldn't just be a normal couple, but who was I kidding, we were anything but that. I sighed inwardly. Maybe one day the dream could happen.

Maybe one day, we could go back to Dimitri's hometown and see his family. I missed all of them, even his creepy grandmother. They welcomed me into their family and in their home and it felt like I was really apart of all. I hated leaving them like I did, but it was something I had to do. I hoped that they understood why I left like I did. I shook my head and pushed the the thought out of my head when I heard Luliee speaking with Lissa and Christian.

"I've got ya set up in the back for privacy, my queen and my lord." Luliee stepped aside to let the couple slide out of the booth. "This way." They disappeared toward the back.

"Where were you?" Dimitri asked me curiously. I thought he hadn't noticed.

"I was just thinking about your family." I knew he thought about them from time to time.

A sad look came over Dimitri. I knew that he missed them every day, but he didn't really talk about them much. It was to painful to talk about or even to think about sometimes. He thought they were better off not knowing he was alive but I wanted to tell them. He needed them as much as I needed them. They were our family! I just squeezed his hand to let him to know I understood. He gave me a sidelong glance and a sad smile. One day we'll go! One day!

Dimitri went back to studying the map and my earlier thoughts of Jill returned. We knew it was possible she could be a Strogoi but no one really expected that it would happen. Maybe the pressure of being a princess got to her. No that didn't seem likely though. Jill would never willingly give herself over like that. Someone took her by force! But who and why? Who ever did this, did it to hurt Lissa. Hell, they hurt all of us. We all cared about Jill like she were our sister, too!

I decided that I would think more about that later. It was beginning to hurt my head trying to figure the answers out, so I turned to the letter that was left for me. To my surprise, it was from my parents. They must have known things wouldn't have worked out at the first safe house. Did they know what happened? I wished I could see them. I was beginning to miss them.

'Dear Rose, 

If you're reading this, then the safe house is a bust. Your father and I figured that might happen, so we set up another one with everything you four will need for at least a month. We wanted all of you to be safe there until everything was sorted out.

For now the schools are on lock down and double and tripled in protection but unfortunately we lost court to the Strogoi. We had it secure but something happened beyond our control and we lost it - lost everyone there, but thankfully many Moroi – royal and non royal – got away when the did – have made it to safety with their Guardians, and are staying underground for now. It doesn't seem to have affected any of the other places in the world but rule anything out. And please don't do anything stupid and leave Lissa and Christian unattended. You and Dimitri are their only hope! Keep them safe at all cost!

When you arrive, you will have to pull in the back and into a garage to keep the car hidden. No one will know that you're there but better to be safe than sorry, right? The building is in the middle of nowhere and as far as anyone knows, its been abandoned for years.

To get inside, you need to hit 44554 in the security keypad. Keep the security code handy if you must go outside, but you won't need to, since you'll have everything there that you need.

We have set up a large pantry with a walk in freezer on the first floor and a refrigerator full of blood for Christian and Lissa. It won't be the same for them, but that's all we could get at the moment. Down the hall from that, is a room filled with your clothing. On the second floor, there will be two apartments, one for you and Lissa, and the other for Dimitri and Christian. I know this isn't an idea situation but this is the way it should be. You're guardians and that comes first over everything else. You have to keep them safe! Keep that in mind. Moving on, the third floor is your gym and pool area to keep you two fit and in shape. And finally, the forth floor, is a track. Use it wisely. You never know when anything could happen. Stay alert! Stay sharp! If there are updates, we will keep you apprised of the details via computer.

Above all else, stay put! We love you!

Love,

Mom and Dad'

The court is gone to the Strogoi! How was that even possible? Everything that we all worked so hard for is gone? Who would do this to us? I didn't want to think about that now

"The court..." I was shocked to even say it aloud.

"What?"

"It's gone! It's all gone. Strogoi have it now."

"It's gone? How?"

Handing the letter over to Dimitri, I watched him quickly skimmed it over. There was shock written all over his face. It was even to much for him. I didn't want to tell Lissa yet, or if at all. It wold be to much for her. She was already dealing with to much as it was. "We can't tell Lissa!"

"I agree!" He finished the last part of the letter. I thought I saw surprise there. "Uh huh!" He glanced at me. I could read it in his eyes, he was going to go along with. He was definitely a company man!

"It won't be long." Dimitri had said. "This is something we have to do to keep them safe. We'll get through this. Tell you what, once this is all over, I'll take you somewhere, just the two of us, I promise."

We'll see about that. The discussion was not over, comrade! I glanced up to see Lissa Christian heading towards us, looking refreshed, but I could tell that she wasn't all that happy though. She was forcing a smile on her face as she looked my way. I watched as they slide into the booth. The waitress came back to take our orders and then headed off to make our food.

"You feeling better?" I asked both of them.

"Quite," Christian replied with a smile. "Actually, I think the one broad was the one I fed off of from school."

Small world! How did she get out this way? "How was she?"

"Same as ever! To drugged out to know what the hell was going on!" Christian looked like was starting to enjoy himself. First time in awhile. I was happy that he was happy! I just wanted Lissa to happy! It was hurting me that was she wasn't.

"How long are we staying here?" Lissa finally asked. I knew she wanted to get back on the road soon and get as far away from all this as I did.

"It shouldn't be long." Dimitri replied, feeling a little guilty he'd waited so long to stop.

"How are you?" I reached over the table for Lissa's hand.

"I'm fine." She said softly.

I could tell what was on her mind, her sister. "Lis, it's okay, you can talk about it." We were still trying to wrap our minds around it. It was probably even harder for Lissa.

"I just can't believe that she's Strogoi. I never thought...I just assumed that things were safe for her there." She was quiet for a moment, I could see the storm in her eyes, she was going to start berating herself. "I'm the damn queen, I should have been able to keep her safe. I should have sent her more guardians. Hell, I should have kept her with me at court. She might have been..." She stop short when she realized that it probably would have been worse.

Dammit! She didn't need to do this to herself! "Hey!" I said softly with a small smile. "You had no idea what would happen. None of us did! It's no ones fault. We will do what we can to keep you safe and if we can, we will find Jill and turn her back! That's a promise." I hated making a promise like that. It was one I probably couldn't keep. I was going to try though!

"Don't make a promise like that if you can't keep it." Lissa swallowed hard, pushing the tears away and trying to calm herself. "But I know you'll try and that's all I can ask for." She gave me a sad smile.

The waitress returned with our food and drinks. We'd just ordered something simple and quick, hamburger and fries. The first bite was pretty good. Kinda reminded me of a little burger joint that Lissa and I used to frequent when we were out on our own. She looked up at me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Well...how is it?" Luliee asked expectantly. This time she was actually looking at Dimitri and I! I was quite surprised that! My earlier feeling of deja vu returned. I'd definitely been here before. I sat right here in this booth with my mother and wait...my father? I was only four. It was just before I went St. Vladimir. Why wouldn't they tell me that? How many other times had I seen my father?

Dimitri smiled charmingly. "It's pretty good, thank you!"

"Why thank you!"

Then it clicked. This woman knew my father. She worked for him. "You work for my father, don't you?"

All eyes were on me for a moment trying to process this for a moment. I still didn't understand it myself. This was something I will have to speak with my parents about sometime. Luliee stared at me for a moment and then nodded as she grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down while we were eating. It was kike were all old friends. Well, in my case, I guess she was.

"Yes, I do work for your father, Rose. Actually a lot of other Moroi in the area." She pulled something from her apron and tossed it on the table.

Keys! Yes! I snatched up them quickly and grinned at Dimitri. I was going to get to drive! FINALLY! I stuck my tongue out at him. Totally immature, but I didn't care. He just shook his head. I thought I saw a smile there for just a moment. "Are these for the Focus out in the parking lot?" I knew it was. It had to be.

"Yes!" Luliee nodded. "Your father left that here not 2 hours before you got here. He was thinking that you'd have to dump yours somewhere soon." She seemed to anticipate the next question, which was what do we do with our car, but she beat us to the punch. "It's already being taken care of as we speak. A local Moroi takes care of things like this. He's only a few miles away."

I couldn't believe how well this plan of my parents was going. I was kind of impressed, but then again, this is my father, he has many talents, that even I still don't know about. I'm not even sure I want to know about all of them!

Luliee stood up, placed her chair back in its place, but turned back to watch us for a moment. "Be safe." She finally said to us, worry etched on her wrinkled face. "Now just eat up. Enjoy. The meal is taken care of ." She smiled at us again, walking away. It was as if her worry had disappeared.

When Luliee was out of ear shot, Dimitri spoke up, "He pays for our meals and leaves us a car! I can't believe it. I'm stunned."

I knew how the was feeling, I was still totally stunned! "Tell me about it!"

"Your father isn't as bad a man as may think," Lissa said after a moment. "He did a lot to protect you after Tatiana died."

"He would do anything for you." Christian glanced my way.

That was true, I suppose. I was grateful for that. Once, we finished up our meals, we lingered around a bit, not really eager to get back into a car for another few hours, then again, our car was a new one and I'd be driving! I couldn't help but smile at that.

Taking one last drink of my water, I set the glass down on the table, I glanced at everyone expectantly. I was suddenly ready to go and wondered if anyone else was. Dimitri seemed to realize that and pulled some money from his pocket and tossed it on the table, to tip her.

"I guess we should go!" Dimitri stood up, looking a bit tired. I knew how he was feeling, I was feeling it too, but we had to keep moving. It wouldn't be long now before we could just rest and relax.

We said our good byes to Luliee and she told us to come back anytime we were in the area. We thanked her and headed out of the restaurant and out to the car. The old one was already gone.

As I hit the remote start, the car came to life and it unlocked the doors. It made a loud sound that echoed in the parking lot. We made it to thee car, opened the doors, and slide in, putting our safety bets in.

"We ready?" I asked, putting the key in ignition, and turned it, as if I was starting the car.

No one answered, which I assumed they wouldn't, and I backed own of the parking spot, and headed for the main road. I came to a stop, looked both ways, and when it was clear, I pulled out into the darkness, and heading to our next destination. It wasn't until we were a mile or so down the road that I heard sirens. Shit! What did I do now? I looked at my speed, but it was going the speed limit.

"See, when I drive, I don't get pulled over." Dimitri teased me. I just glared at him and pulled over. I saw the officer right outside my window. He motioned for me to roll down the window, so I did. Funny, this seemed to be happening so quickly. Why did I find that so odd?

"What did I do, officer?"

The officer never once looked at me. "You were going over the speed limit. License and registration."

Shit I didn't have any of that! What the hell was I going to do? Something told me to look up and that's when I saw something in the visor and it was exactly what I needed, a license and registration. We'd lost all that on the run. I quickly grabbed it and handed it over to the officer.

This whole thing was seriously nuts! I glanced over at Dimitri and he shrugged his shoulders, not having any idea either. I turned back to the officer, waiting for him to finish.

Something about this whole thing didn't seem right. I studied the officer a little more closely and it was then that I noticed the white translucent skin, the red rimmed eyes. Oh my god! This was not any ordinary man or even a Moroi man. This was a Strogoi! They'd found us! Shit! I didn't panic, though I felt like it inside. I didn't make any sudden movements to alert anyone what I'd noticed. "I assure you, I wasn't speeding, sir." Why didn't he notice what we were? Was he just not paying attention? I didn't know. I didn't care. I just wanted this whole ordeal over. I wanted everything back to normal. I wanted back at court with Lissa as queen and Dimitri and I back at our place, but sadly, that probably would never happen. Without Court, was Lissa really queen?

Once the Strogoi finished writing the ticket, he tore it off the pad and handed it to me and for the first time, looked me straight in the eye. There was surprise in his eyes! Oh shit! He knew! He knew! He sensed what I was, what we all were. Oh no! Oh no! Don't panic! Don't panic!

A lot of good that was going to do me. The Strogoi reached into the car and forcibly pulled me out through the window. I screamed for dear life. I could feel Dimitri trying to reach for me, to pull me back into his arms, but the Strogoi was stronger than he was. I tried to fight back, but it did not good. I was slammed to the ground hard, head smacking against the pavement. The world started spinning. I closed my eyes to slow it down. I opened them a moment later and everything was in a blur. Warm blood was seeping from the back of my head. I've had enough of these blows to the head to know that I had a concussion, a bad one at that!

The smell of the blood enraged the Strogoi and he looked at me as if I was his next meal. And I was! My body wouldn't allow me to move, I was frozen. I didn't know if it was from fear or if I just couldn't move. He went for my neck in an instant, I could feel his fangs slice through my neck. He was drinking, deep and long. I blinked a few times, the images of the people I loved came in clearer. I tried holding onto those faces as tightly as I could.

Dimitri! He and I hadn't been together all that time, but felt like we'd been together for lifetime. I thought that we'd have thought and more, but...wait...Dimitri was there prying the Strogoi off of me. It totally angered the vampire, but Dimitri didn't care. He would do everything he could to protect me, to protect all of us. I found the will to move my head and I watched him gracefully fight with the Strogoi, careful to dodge whenever the vampire came at him. He got managed to get blow here and there, but it didn't matter, the vampire was much stronger!

Lissa and Christian. Where we were they? I heard a struggle and a scream. Lissa! Oh my god, Lissa!

"Save Rose!" I heard Christian yell at her.

There was she was, kneeling down next to me. Lissa was so scared. She glanced up at Dimitri and then at Christian. "I'm here!" She said quickly and for the moment, she was silent. It was bad, I knew it. I could feel it. "I'm going to save you, whatever it takes!"

No! I shook my head.

"Don't argue with me! I'm doing it!" Lissa placed her hand on my wounds. The warmth radiating from her into me. I knew what that meant, I was being healed.

There was nothing that I could do, I couldn't even help. There was nothing that I could say. As glanced in Christian's direction, I saw a flash of fire. One Strogoi down, one to go. Christian rushed over towards Dimitri!

"Hey fang boy!" Christian yelled as the Strogoi stopped. He felt cornered, but never once took his eyes off of Dimitri.

How Ironic coming from Christian!

The Strogoi didn't know who to go after. He looked from Dimitri to Christian. The temptation of a Moroi was to much and he headed for Christian, but Dimitri cut off at the pass and staked him in the heart. It was so graceful, so beautiful. I loved how he fought. I loved him period.

Dimitri threw the Strogoi body to the ground and rushed over to me. He was so scared, scared of losing me, scared of losing that part of himself again. "Roza!" He knelt down next to me, looking me in the eyes. I saw just how much he loved me. I didn't want to lose him or anyone, but I could feel myself slipping away, no matter if Lissa was healing me. There was nothing more that I could do.

I could feel my hand, my arm. I reached up, caressing his stubby face, and I smiled at him. I always liked it when he was clean shaven. It showed just hot good looking he was. Funny, that was one thing I was thinking about as I felt myself slipping far away. When I could no longer hold on, I felt my hand fall to my side. "I...I...love...you...both of you." I glanced over at Lissa. My eyes closed. I took one last breath. Was I dead? All I could sense was darkness, so much darkness.

"Roza!" Dimitri cried out. "Roza!" He glanced up at Lissa, tears in his eyes. "Heal her, dammit!"

"I'm doing the best I can," Lissa yelled back, tears in her own eyes. "She's slipping away."

"Help her, please!" Dimitri pleaded with her.

Their eyes locked momentarily, Lissa nodded. "I will will give it my all" She reinforced the healing and put so much of her strength in it, that she was slowly feeling faint herself, but she kept going. She needed Rose just as much as Dimitri did.

"Dimitri, come on man." Christian placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let her do her thing and we'll take care vampire boy over there and then the car."

Dimitri didn't want to leave me, he held onto my tighter. "No! I can't. I won't!"

"Yo will do as you are told." Lissa had no choice but to order him away. She hated doing it, but she needed to concentrate on me. There was stress etched along her pretty features, sweat lining her brows. "We'll be fine." She took a deep breath. "I'm almost done." She didn't understand why it took so long, but she thought maybe it was just due to much stress. We had it in spades. How did I seem to know that? Was I able to read her thoughts again? I wondered. Wait? I am alive? "Go!" She said softer.

With a deep breathe, Dimitri reluctantly stood up, and he and Christian disappeared. Lissa was to busy working on me to notice what they were doing. She to invested in me.

"Come on, Rose!" Lissa even more effort into saving me that she almost staggered, but she felt the magic work when the blood at my hair line disappear. "Come on, you can do it." The blood was all but gone. "It's up to, you Rose." She signed and sat back on her heals, breathing heavily.

Several minutes later, Dimitri and Christian returned, hard edges to their faces.

"Come on," Christian said as he noticed headlights coming down the road. "We gotta go. There's a car coming."

Lissa stood up, staggered a bit as she went to Christian's side, he put his arm around her. They were both worried about me. Hell, I was worried. I still could only see and feel darkness, but I was hearing everything that was being said the whole time.

Slowly Dimitri scooped me up in his arms, he held me tightly to him. I knew he had me but I just couldn't feel it. I so desperately needed to feel him. I needed to see him. I just needed him. We walked over to the car, Christian opened the back seat door, and carefully we slide into the car. Christian shut door door and got into the drivers seat, while Lissa got into the front passengers side.

Turning towards Dimitri, Lissa faced him. I was laying across the backseat with my head in his lap. "She's going to be okay, Dimitri." She didn't feel confident about that but didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was.

I heard him sighing. "I hope so!"

"Ready?" Christian started the car.

"Let's go." Lissa turned to face forward.

Before taking off, Christian and Lissa glanced at each other. He knew that look, he knew that there was something wrong and she didn't want to tell Dimitri. He nodded and took off down the road. No one said much, they were all worried about me and wondered if I'd ever wake up. I was wondering that myself when I started feeling warmth again, but I still hadn't opened my eyes. I tried t snuggle into the man I loved, but even that was impossible.

Sure I'd almost died twice before but this was different. So different that I was close to becoming a Strogoi. Maybe I was. Who knew. I knew that frightened Dimitri more than I was. Would he have let me go, like I tried to do for him? I didn't know if I could answer that question. I didn't really know anything anymore it seemed.

I felt strong hands running through my sticky, bloody hair. I'd know those hands anywhere; they belonged to Dimitri. It felt so nice, despite the messy hair, but I wish I were awake to get the full effect. Why wasn't I waking up? What would it do to Lissa? Or Dimitri for that matter!

"No!" Lissa whispered, shocked registering in her voice. "It can't be." She turned to face me. The look on Dimitri's face knew there was some kind of exchange going on between us but he didn't interrupt, he just stared. _Rose? Can you hear me? _

What the hell? How can she hear me? _Lissa? What is going on? Why can you hear me? Why can't I wake up? _

_I don't know._ She cried._ I healed you. Everything should be okay. _She didn't know why I wasn't waking up and neither did I. Maybe it was me.Maybe I was the reason I was stuck like this!

How was I ever going to make it back?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Disclaimer: I made a few little changes in the letter from Rose's parents to reflect for an upcoming storyline.

Why couldn't I wake up? That was something that I didn't have an answer for but I knew that I had to fight my way back to them. This place was so dark and cold, how could anyone be here. I could still hear and feel everything going around me. Or was it my new connection with Lissa. Hell, I didn't know what was going on anymore. This was so damned messed up?

Why did everything have to be complicated? Why couldn't we just go back to the way things were? Who could have done this to me, to us? I just want normal any kind of normal. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be stuck wherever the hell I was.

Maybe the reason I'm stuck here is me! Maybe its because of everything that's happened to me in the last few days. Hell, I didn't know and I didn't care. I was going to work my way back. They needed me and I needed them!

Of course, it would be easy stay this way forever, but there was still so many things that I needed to do, scratch that, I wanted to do. I want Court to come back. I want Lissa to be the Queen again. I wanted Dimitri and I to go back to Russia and see his family again. I hated leaving things the way they ended and Dimitri needed to let them know he was still alive.

To my surprise, Lissa had been listening in on my thoughts. _Are you okay?_

The look on Lissa's face was beginning to worry Dimitri, that he finally had to speak. "What is it? Is there something that you're not telling me?" 

_I'm okay. _I felt as though I was going to have an anxiety attack. I took a few deep, calming breaths. I didn't want anyone to know that I was feeling that way. I closed myself off to Lissa for a few moments until I could get myself under control. Damn anxiety! I am a fighting! That's what I do. I will make my way back!

_What do you want me to tell him? He's expecting an answer, Rose! I don't want to lie to him. I know you don't either. _

_I don't know...tell him the truth, that we're connected again._

_All right. _Lissa took a deep breath and began to speak aloud. "Rose is fine. We're connected again!"

"Again?" There was surprise in Dimitri's voice. "How?"

"I don't understand it myself," replied Lissa.

"Wait a minute..." The sound in his voice made me imagine the look on Christian's face and that I had to laugh at, to bad I couldn't have seen it myself. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, but more importantly, I could feel the warmth of Dimitri's body next to me. "You're connected again?"

"Yes!" Lissa nodded.

This is definitely going to be complicated, I just know it but we'd deal, like we always do. Now, how the hell was going to get out of here? Where ever the hell I am at

_I know you can do this! You're stronger than I am, Rose. You've done so much to keep me alive! To keep us all alive- you and Dimitri - I am so grateful for that! If we get out of this alive, you are to be my number one. _

_I wouldn't have it any other way! _That meant a lot to me and I had a lot to consider.

_You're and Dimitri are the ones that kept us safe!_

If I could hug her, I would. That was probably the sweetest things she'd ever said to me.

"Yes!" Suddenly Lissa realized what exactly it meant to be connected, though she didn't really speak much about it. "I don't understand it myself, but I know its different."

Furrowing his brows together in confusion, Dimitri asked, holding me closer. "Its different how?" I could tell from the feeling I was getting from Lissa, that Dimitri had several emotions cross his face. "You mean like Shadow kissed?"

Thinking back to when Lissa healed me, I know I had felt myself slip away. Maybe since we were connected once before, this would be the next logical type to be Shadow Kissed. I guess you could call it that, but there were some differences. I could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions, but I could not take the darkness in me like I had before. Had this happened before? That I didn't know. There wasn't anything in those books we had, I'd remember that. Had anyone come across this? Would Sydney know? How do I get in touch with her?

"I don't know..." Lissa answered honestly. She had no more idea than I did.

"Is she really okay?" Dimitri's Russian slightly slipping through. I don't think he believed I would return.

"Aside from her being stuck in my head, she's fine." Lissa said that a little to sarcastically. She was pissed, but oh well! She'll deal just like I will!

"How does it work?" Dimitri asked curiously. I think that was the first he was hearing about it.

"It's like we have telepathy and empathy, but I can feel her blocking me. I think she's been blocking me because... I didn't know...!"

How did she know I was blocking her? Would we be able to tell that if we were both blocking each other? Wait...something was happening. I don't know how I could explain it, but I felt myself breaking through my confinement. If I wasn't careful, it would pull me back down to where I couldn't get back.

When I finally broke free, I couldn't breathe! I coughed, gasping for air and slowly, I opened my eyes, looking up at Dimitri's beautiful, loving eyes! I was finally, really, in his arms. I coughed out his name and he smiled at me, relief in his eyes. I know I felt that way!

Dimitri looked at me as though that was the first time he heard me speak. "Roza!" He pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. The kiss was more of a need than anything else. It suddenly reminded me of the cabin, our first time together. The one kiss kept me sane as did now.

I returned the kiss, giving him everything that I was feeling! I was aching for him. I needed him. I had to have him. I could definitely feel just how much he wanted me with his every touch and every kiss.

_Oh god no! Is this what it was like when Christian and I..._Lissa couldn't finish the statement, it embarrassed her more than anything, she sat facing forward. I couldn't help but laugh while Dimitri and I were kissing. He pulled back, giving me a curious look.

_Yeah pretty much, but don't forget, I saw EVERYTHING! Just wait until you're a sleep and..._

Dimitri had helped sit up. I realized just how sore and weak I really was. I hope that wouldn't affect me in a fight.

_UGH!_ _Don't even finish that statement. I don't even want to know! Scratch that, I don't even want to be this close!_

I had to agree with that, but I couldn't stop laughing. Now she finally knew what it was like for me.I'd wake up not knowing if I was in my own body or in hers or if I was in love with Christian or Dimitri. It was a mess but at times it came in handy whenever she was in danger.

"What's funny?" Dimitri asked, confusion on his face.

_OH, don't you tell him! _Lissa's face went beat red. Still funny! _You better show me how to block it out. I don't know if I can take this! _She was definitely humiliated.

I was still laughing, I couldn't help it. It was to funny, but she was right, I was going to have to figure something out for her. I always kept telling myself it would be easier to protect her while being in her head again and I meant it at the time, but I so did enjoy being in my own head – I so want that back!

As selfish as I'm being, I didn't care. My thoughts were my own! I knew that I could protect her without it. That was something that I had to learn on my own. And something Dimitri had wanted me to learn back in school.

"What's funny?" Dimitri asked again.

I had to tell him something, I think I wounded his pride. "I'll explain later." He just nodded.

_I'd prefer that you didn't tell him, but I know he'd find out on his own. Better that it come from you, since you seem to understand it better than I did._

About the about the only thing I understood was the connection, but not how or why we got it. Hopefully someone had the answer to that. _  
><em>

Glancing at Lissa, Christian watched as she sat forward. He knew she was feeling mortified. I think he figured it it had to do with the connection and gave off a nervous laugh, when he realized how the previous connection worked.

_He knows, doesn't he? _She asked me.

_I think so! _

"Not again!" He grunted, but quickly changed the subject, when he saw we were coming up to our destination. "Look like we might be there soon!"

That gave Dimitri a chance to really think about it. "OH!" I knew he was a little embarrassed. He never

really felt comfortable talking about our sex life. I knew kissing or whatever else would be out of the question until Lissa could figure out how to control things. At least I didn't have to tell him anything.

I looked around at my surroundings. I didn't know how long I'd been out. It was almost day light and we were coming up to a warehouse district. All the buildings were abandoned or dilapidated, except the one that Christian was now driving us towards. On closer inspection, it looked like the windows had been replaced and the building had been painted. There were even trees in front of the building that looked like they were planted recently, but you wouldn't know it from the road. They looked like they'd been there for awhile.

The building was five stories high, just as my mother explained in her letter. It was our home away from home till the war was over. I guess I could call it a war now. I just hope that the other guardians and moroi could figure it out. I prefer to be in the fight but I had to protect Lissa, she was still our queen!

We pulled into the back of the building and found a little rickety old shack that looked like it could have been the garage at one time. Assuming it was, Christian pulled into it, parked the car, and shut it off. We stepped out of the car, stretched and Dimitri held onto to me as we went towards the entrance. Christian shut the creaky door to conceal the car, though I doubt anyone would be coming back here to find us anytime soon!

As we approached the door, I noticed the keypad, I put the code in, and we waited till all the locking mechanisms unlocked and the door opened for us, and we stepped inside. It wasn't much but it was a place to stay.

Slowly, we walked down the hallway passing what looked like a pantry on the left and I guess you could call where our clothes were kept a closet, and at the end of the hallway an elevator. It looked pretty new. That did make me feel a little better about the place. Lissa pushed the button, the doors opened, and we stepped in!

"I guess we try the second floor?" Lissa mussed as she pushed the button for second floor and we watched as the doors closed, opening a few minutes later. Together we stepped out into the hallway. It looked pretty much like the first floor, nothing special. "Which one?"

"Try A!" Dimitri replied helpfully.

Christian reached for the door and opened it. From what we could see, everything was white. To sterile looking for my taste. Reminded me of the time I was in jail and a shiver went right through me. I got a look from Lissa for even reminding her of that.

As we walked in, we passed a hallway. It must have led to a bathroom and bedroom. Straight ahead was the living room and a very large screen TV with a lot of gaming systems and movies-we'd have a lot of time for that.

The wall of windows brought in a lot of natural light and it made everything a little bright. On closer inspection, it looked like there was a blind to conceal he light.

Even though there were more older dilapidated buildings around this building, it was still a site to see. It was like looking at a ghost town. I suppose it was, now that they've been abandoned.

I turned to my left and there was a kitchen. It was also white with chrome appliances. Even the table and chairs were white. I wonder why no one used color. I would have.

"I'd assume the other apartment is the same," surmised Dimitri.

You would probably be right, I thought to myself.

While we looked around the kitchen, Christian and Lissa went over to the TV and looked everything over. To me, it looked like there was a satellite, DVD player, and a VCR, and many movies and games!

Pulling a chair away from the table, I saw down. It wasn't the most comfortable chair, but I didn't really care. I was so weak from everything that had happened. I knew that eventually I would have to get my strength back and be ready for anything, but I just wanted to rest and relax and be stress free, but I'm starting to feel like the other shoe was going to drop, and the Strogoi would find us here!

As Dimitri was checking things out, I watched him, and he seemed like he was at home here. We could probably be anywhere and he would feel that way. Home was where your heart was and his heart was with me, as mine was with him!

Glancing over at Christian and Lissa, I realized how happy they seemed, for the moment anyway. I, on the other hand, was starting to feel overwhelmed, and started crying. Everything that had happened over the last few days, was hitting me all at once! Damn! I never really learned to deal with emotions while in school. It was always protect the moroi and then we came second or maybe even last. I sighed, trying to conceal it from Lisa, because I didn't want to ruin the moment for them. It was the first that they'd been happy since the attack. Neither had seemed to notice I was falling apart.

During all this, I hadn't even notice that Dimitri was kneeling in front of me and my hands were in his. "What's the matter, Roza?" I finally looked at him and I could see the worry etched in his face. "Are you okay?" He brushed a tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Can we get out of here. I don't want Lissa to know."

Nodding, Dimitri stood up, and helped me to my feet, saying, "Okay!"

Hand and hand, we walked towards the door. I stopped and glanced back at Lissa and Christian. It seemed like many lifetimes had passed in such a short amount of time. I finally followed Dimitri out of the loft, closing the door softly. We walked across the hall and into the other loft. It was pretty much the same as the other. Where was their design sense? "Why don't we go into the living room..." He paused, glancing at the large white sofa and then back at me. "And just talk."

Yeah, I knew what that meant, he was going to touch me when I needed him so much. I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders, and follow him over to the never ending sofa, and sat down, while he sat a little ways from me. I glanced at him. Why torment yourself Dimitri?

We sat there quiet for awhile before Dimitri started speaking again. "What happened just now?

"I'm just...With everything that's happened, it just...I'm just feeling very overwhelmed and scared as hell!" I paused in thought. I didn't know exactly what to say. "I'm scared that the Strogoi can come at us at all sides now that they can come out in daylight and they're incredibly strong. Dimitri's we're not trained for any of that. And I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm freaking out. I can't..." Dammit, I was crying. The only other time I felt like this was when Dimitri was taken away from me. I didn't ever want to feel that way again.

Quietly, Dimitri watched me for several long moments and I suddenly flashed back to the cabin again – that seemed to be a reoccurring theme for me. I knew that, that was what he was thinking about as well, and before I realized it, I was in his arms, and he was kissing me. It was intense, it was passionate, it was loving, it was HOT as hell! I needed him and I knew he needed me. I never wanted to let this feeling let up. I didn't want to let him go!

We never made it to the bed. We made love on the chase lounge. I woke up when my stomach protested. I need to really stop skipping meals.

I glanced up at Dimitri, he had been watching me. I wonder how long he'd been there, staring.

"Good morning!" Dimitri kissed me – just a quick peck on the lips – it didn't take long and I wanted more but I kept myself in check. I wasn't going to push it unless...unless he wanted me to! "Last night was..." He paused for a moment, I assumed he was thinking about how great it was.

"Amazingly, mind blowing, incredible..." I couldn't help but smile. I was actually feeling good. It was like the stuff that happened was so distantly in the past, I knew I could get passed it. I just had to focus on getting stronger and figuring out to take the Strogoi out!

"Well, yeah..." He kissed me much like he had last night that I had let my guard down with Lissa and I knew she was feeling everything I was feeling. It was like doubling back one me and OH HELLO! This could be useful. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me, and kissing him. I knew he was feeling much the same way. Oh! This felt so good!

_Not again! _Lissa yelled at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at Lissa voice in my head. _Oops_ s_orry! _No wait, I wasn't sorry. She made me go through all that all before and it was her turn now!

"What's funny?" Dimitri pulled away, giving me a curious look.

"Nothing!" I pulled him to me again, kissing him. His hands were gently caressing my arms, my legs...

_STOP! _Lissa yelled again. She couldn't take it! I laughed again. _You have to turn it off or tell me how to do it. I can't be with Christian and blurt out Oh Dimitri! _

I couldn't help but laugh again. _Did you? Really? _I felt nothing but the embarrassment from her. Yep, she called out Dimitri's name right in the middle...

_Don't even go there!  
><em>

"What's the matter?" Dimitri looked down at me. I could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted me! How was he even holding back?

"How do I say this...Lissa..." I couldn't even finish the statement because Dimitri was up and moving away from me. He was searching around the room for his clothes. I knew he was embarrassed by her knowing our every move. I didn't like it much either but this was the hand we were dealt with. There wasn't much either of us could do. "I'm sorry. I know that this is going to be difficult for us."

"Rose, we can't, not until..."

Dimitri surprised me last night by making love to me and today, it was like going several steps back. UGH! Very frustrating! He wasn't going to touch me again until Lissa knew how to control her part of the gift. But you'd think after last night, he wouldn't care. With a sigh, I slowly got up, stretched, and found my clothes. In record time, we were both dressed.

_I'm sorry! _Lissa felt guilty for interrupting.

_It's okay! Don't worry about it. _

_No, I really am sorry. I wish I knew how to take care of this!_

_Lissa, we'll figure this out. _

_I know we will. Come over here, Sydney is on Skype, she wants to talk to you! _

_We're on our way!_

_Okay!_

"Sydney is on Skype..." I hadn't even realized it but Dimitri had moved toward the window and absently watching the door. He was just so quiet, I didn't like it. I didn't like silence between us.

As we walked into the loft across the hall, Dimitri hadn't said much. I didn't to say much either. What could I say? I couldn't change his mind when his was made up. When we walked in, Christian and Sydney were talking about some game that was on the other day that we missed. Who would have thought she was into sports.

Christian moved away and I sat down at the desk. Sydney still dressed conservatively as ever. I wonder if she ever let go and had fun. Nah, that wouldn't be Sydney.

"Hey you! How is it going?"

"Great!" I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You can't fool me Hathaway! What's up?

I glanced at Dimitri for the lost of moments and then I glanced back at Sydney on the screen. I guess she'd probably figure it out by now. "There is something – have you heard of someone acquiring telepathy and empathy after a healing?" From the look on her face, I didn't think so!

Sydney shook her head no, she was at a total loss of words. "I don't now, sorry, but I can look into it and let you know."

I shook my head. I guess we were meant to be freaks!

Christian held up his hand. "Someone's coming!"

We turned towards the door, we could hear the elevator coming up. I was dreading what would happen next. I glanced at Lissa and she squeezed my hang reassuring my. Why is it that every time something goes wrong, she's the one that has to reassure me. I should be doing that. I'm the one who protects her.

"Sydney, we'll get back with you later." Dimitri shut the laptop without saying another word. "Watch Christian and Lissa." He rushed over towards the door, waiting in the hallway.

I put myself in front of Lissa and Christian. Not that I would do any good in my state, but it wouldn't stop me from protecting them.

The elevator opened and we could hear something, a human perhaps, stepping out of the elevator, walking across the hallway to the door. It seemed like we were waiting on baited breath and then there was a knock at the door. It opened slightly, though we could not see who it was, until Dimitri pulled them inside, twisting the person's arm around their back, holding them tightly. He moved slightly and I saw that it was a young, blonde haired woman. She started fighting, but he leaned in and whispered something to her.

"You keep moving and its going to hurt a whole lot more." Dimitri tightened his grip on her. "Now, tell me, who are you?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I made a few adjustments in chapter 3 to reflect story starting in chapter 4.

Chapter 5 -

The more she fought, the tighter the hold became and I knew Dimitri wasn't going to let up until she started talking. I inched closer cautiously. I really didn't know what she was capable of but I'd be ready.

"Dammit, let me go!" The woman yelled at Dimitri.

It was fruitless on her part to demand that he let her go. It just don't work that way. "Again, who are you?" He asked again.

There was a glint of something in her eyes – something that most people saw in me. That made me think she was definitely up to something and if it was me, I'd definitely fight to get out of that hold. I'd probably smack my head into his face, grab his arm, and twist it behind him.

Incredible! She did just that and had Dimitri's arm twisted behind him. That girl has definitely had some training! A little rough around the edges...

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I scolded her as I went over to Dimitri. I was a little pissed off but if I had to admit to it, I was definitely surprised. The training she had wasn't anything like what I had with Dimitri or what he had with his teachers, but she was definitely quick – there was spark about her and with a little help, she could be good. Wait, what the hell am I saying? I have no intention of helping this woman after what she did. The woman let Dimitri go and he staggered away a little and I held onto him. His face was bloodied and somewhat disoriented. Oh damn, his nose was broke. She must have him full force. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He nodded and he put his hand over his nose and I heard a pop. He reset his nose in place. Can I just say, **OUCH**! I'm glad that I never had to do that!

The woman was startled by the popping sound and relaxed. "I am so sorry. I didn't...I know how hard I was hitting...I just...when you're in that...Oh geez I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm okay." I knew that Dimitri wasn't going to hold it against her.

"If you need anything...maybe some aspirin might help. Oh I know that must be some awful pain." The woman offered helpfully. She did nice. Maybe she really was. Maybe I should just give her some slack. I would have done the same thing in her shoes, overreact before I knew what the situation was.

"I'll get it." Christian disappeared down the hallway. I could hear him ruffling through the drawer's and cabinets. I stayed near Dimitri as much as I could. I didn't want to leave his side at the moment. For some reason, I was getting the vibe that she liked him. Back off barbie! He is mine!

_All right! _I heard Lissa yell in my head. _That's enough, Rose! There is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous! You know that..._I knew exactly why she was yelling me. Maybe she was right but I didn't need to hear her yelling at me in my own head, so I blocked her. I wanted to keep my composure in front of this woman.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked of the woman.

Returning with aspirin and a glass of water, Christian then handed it to Dimitri, and went to stand next to Lissa. I watched as Dimitri popped the aspirin in his mouth and downed it with water. He set the glass down on the table near the door.

"My name is Katie Sullivan." She let her hands rest at her sides. "I work for your father, Rose. I've been the caretaker of this building for awhile now." She glanced over at Lissa and nodded her head. "You're majesty."

"Katie!" Was all Lissa had said.

"Lord Ozera." Katie nodded again at him and then turned a quick glance at Dimitri. I knew she was feeling guilty, I could see it in her eyes. "I really am sorry about that." She smiled at him, that made me even more jealous!

I could tell that she was older than me, probably older than Dimitri but not by much. She had blonde hair, pretty, average height and weight, and even similar style as me. Why did all this annoy me/ I took a deep breath and pushed the thought away, but it was to late. Lissa didn't have to hear my thoughts, she knew exactly what I was annoying me.

"I trust you're well and that everything here is to your liking!" Katie asked us graciously.

"Yes, it is, thank you!" I told her and part of me meant it. "What exactly do you do for my father?"

"I'm just a caretaker here. Your father used to have several business in this town before it closed, and this place was used to accommodate his business associates – human and Moroi – so I kept the place up and made sure that there was food and drink and other amenities, if any of them may have needed it and if there were other things, I was able to get they may have wanted through proper channels of course and it was nothing like what you're thinking...I wouldn't ever do that!" She must have been thinking sex but I didn't think she'd do that. The first time someone would have grabbed her unexpectedly, she'd probably kick their ass, vampire or not. "But when the town closed, this place sat empty for along time. I guess in the back of Abe's mind, this place would be needed, so he continued to have me look after it!"

I was curious about why we didn't have this place when we were on the run. "Why didn't he have us use this place before when we were on the run?"

"I don't know. That's something you'll have to ask him yourself..." She replied and then added, "when you see him."

"So why are you here?" Dimitri finally asked curiously. I didn't think he was ever upset, his pride was wounded more, but that wouldn't stop him from getting any information. I wish he would let me make it up to him, though I knew he wouldn't let me do that until Lissa knew how to block me.

Katie was quite for a few moments, it was a though she was choosing her words carefully. There was definitely something that she didn't want me to know. Just spit it out already!

"I'm just gonna come right out and say this...I haven't heard from Abe since before he dropped the car off for you at Luliee's." Katie seemed like she was really worried, but my father dropped off the face of the planet more times than I'd like to admit, but that was just him, he was never going to change. Besides which, its only been a day or so, hasn't it? I can't even keep track of how much time has been lost. Was is it like, three days since the attack?

He doesn't even call me every day. Why does she think she's special?

"I wanted to make sure that everything was okay." Katie had some genuine worry about my father, but I didn't know whether to just chalk it up to my dad being my dad, or if I should be just as worried as she was. I realized I hadn't seen him awhile, but he tried to stop by but Dimitri and I were otherwise engaged, and we missed each other. I even missed him when he dropped the car off at Luliee's. And now Katie is here looking for my father! Maybe there was something wrong. "My father does that." I knew that sounded lame, but if I had to admit to it, I was just a little bit worried.

"Your dad is pretty good about keeping me informed about things and even if I don't hear from him personally, he let's me know what's going on via one of his people, but I haven't heard from anyone. I've tried calling his cell, texting, called his landline, emailing, and even sent him a fax, and still nothing. I didn't know what to do but stop by here. I thought maybe he would be here by chance and if he wasn't, I wanted to make sure that you guys were okay and to see if you've heard from him.

Dimitri put his arm around me, reassuringly. Man, I need to really get my emotions under control. I don't like feeling scared and insecure! I took a deep breath to get myself under control. I sure as hell didn't need to worry about my missing father on top of everything else that's going on! When was this all going to be over?

"And you weren't followed?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"I don't think I was, but its entirely possible!" Katie said unsure. "I wish I knew!"

"Let's hope Strogoi didn't follow..." Dimitri left that thought drift in the air. Just another thing to worry about.

Glancing at Katie, I realized she was wondering if she were successful, and I really hoped she was, but there was a slim chance that it wouldn't happen.

If Strogoi wanted to track something they wanted, no covering up anything would stop them. If she were followed, they'd be tracking her, and they'd probably be here soon enough. I didn't want to keep moving. I was tired of it and I wanted to have a home for awhile because our home was gone, and there was no way to rebuilt it at the moment.

My mother. I hope she was okay as well. I was beginning to wonder about her, too! I knew she was at the school, but I couldn't be certain as to how she was.

"I'm sure that Abe is okay." Lissa said a few moments, sensing my worry. "He's probably just lying low."

Somehow, I wasn't really buying that. If they could get to Jill, they could very easily get to my parents, hell even us for that matter. I looked up at Katie, who was watching me, and I guess she must have sensed my inner turmoil and smiled at me reassuringly. I was needing a lot of that lately. UGH!

Katie looked at me, then to Dimitri. "If you'd like to get cleaned up, and have a fresh change of clothes, I'd be more than happy to fix breakfast." Wait? She cooks, too? So, not fair! I can't even boil water! Dimitri did all of our cooking or we sometimes went out.

"You two go ahead..." Lissa told us. "Christian and I got up early and took our showers." She was wearing a flowery summer dress that reached her knees, and her hair pulled into a messy bun, while Christian was dressed in black slacks and a blue shirt. "But you're coming with me first!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hallway.

"What? Wait? Lissa!" I heard the door click shut and thought that Dimitri must have gone to the other loft to take his shoulder. I sighed. I wish we were together. I didn't really want to deal with anything else right now.

"You and I are going to have a talk!" Lissa pulled me into the room and closed the door, muffling any sounds coming from the Kitchen and from Christian who was watching TV. "How could you think that?"

"What?" I walked over to the amoire opened it, and glanced at everything. There were dresses, slacks, dress shirts, tee shirts, skirts; it was everything I would have chosen for myself. It blew my mind that this woman knew exactly what we liked. "Ohhhh!" I grabbed a black top, then I saw pair of black jeans, and grabbed them, throwing them on the bed.

"You're jealous!" Lissa blurted.

"What? No! I'm not! That's absurd." Is it? I thought to myself.

"Is it?"

Damn, she knew me to well!

Opening the bottom drawer, I pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and a clean bra. It would be so good to have a shower and clean clothes. I'd rather do that than talk about it.

"Stop denying it, you know you are! I could see it, feel it, and hear it and then you blocked me out."

I cringed inside. I didn't want to be jealous but I couldn't help it. All these feelings...I just didn't know how I could get a grip on them. To many things have happened and not enough time to really deal!

"You know that you have nothing to be jealous over, right?" I didn't answer because I didn't know how to answer. "Any person can see how much he loves you!"

I sighed loudly. She was right! Dimitri loved me and I loved him! We went through hell and back just to be together! "I just... I know you're right..." I walked over to the window, absently watching the world outside. "I just – my emotions are just all over the place lately." I wouldn't turn around, I didn't want to see how worried she was for me. I could already feel it! "Do you know back at the farm house when we got the news that Strogoi were nearby, I completely freaked out. I mean I had a full on panic attack. If it wasn't for Dimitri, I don't know how I could have come back from that." I paused for a moment, the memory becoming so clear, so vivid. I just wanted to forget about that it ever happened. "And then I was attacked by the Strogoi, I just...I can't get control of my emotions and on top of that, I can feel your emotions and that just...I don't know what is yours and what is mine any more. There are moments when I think I'm in control..." I didn't know how she managed to keep herself poised, but maybe it had to do with the spirit.

"I didn't know...I'm sorry!" Lissa rushed to my side and hugged me. I realized just how much I needed my best friend and I just let myself cry.

After a few minutes of crying, I pulled back. "Thanks. I think I needed that."

Making her way over to the nightstand between the two large queen size beds, Lissa opened up an ornate wood jewelry box that looked ancient. She pulled out a silver bracelet. "I know what you need – I found this earlier." She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Here..." She tossed it at me. "This will help you, when things get a little crazy for you!" I slipped it on. I was beginning to feel stronger physically and emotionally, but if I take it off, it'd be only temporary.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her. "Now let's work on trying to block each other out of our thoughts and emotions." We moved to the bed closets to where we were and sat down. "Let's see..." I took a moment to think about this. I wasn't sure what would be the easiest, but a door came to mind. It would be easiest enough for her to imagine. "Imagine standing next to a door that's open... That will symbolize our connection to each other... "

"Okay..." Lissa closed her eyes and nodded.

"Now when you want to block that connection, imagine yourself shutting and locking the door."

Lissa nodded again. I could tell she was concentrating hard. I closed my eyes and imagine the scenario of me closing and locking the door. "Okay, the door is closed and locked. Now what?" Lissa peeked at me with one eye open.

"Think of something." I thought back to the first time Dimitri and I found our home. It wasn't grand like Lissa's had been, but it was just right for us, but a little on the small side. It had all the amenities we needed. It took time to find all the right furnishings and all the right paintings and pictures. It was our home. It was perfect. Now it was all gone. I sighed, though I don't think that Lissa had heard.

"What am I thinking or feeling?"

I regarded her for a moment. "I don't know!" And it was true, I didn't know. "I know its going be hard to keep that door shut but we can work on it some more, if you want to."

"YES! PLEASE!" Lissa hugged me again. "Thank you! I appreciate that!" She stood up and held out his hands to me."Why don't you get ready and I'll go out and see what's going on." I held out my hands to her and she pulled me to my feet. "Smell that!" She inhaled with a smile on her face. "I think I smell bacon, eggs, sausages. Mmmmm. Meet you out there." Man could that woman cook!

I laughed watching my best friend hurry out of the room. I was glad to see her happy yet again. I hoped it was going to last this time, but as I headed across to the room to the bathroom, I had an eerie feeling that I was being watched. I glanced out the window at every land mark I could see, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so why was I feeling this way?

I took a deep breath and I pushed the feeling aside and headed into the bathroom. I wasn't going to keep worrying that the other shoe was going to drop. I needed to stay calm and collected in order to get us all by.

I flipped the switch on and glanced around at the tiny bathroom, I'd been in worse places when Dimitri, Sydney and I were on the run together. That was the past, this was the future, and the past was the past!

I turned on the water, allowing it to warm up, and then I removed my clothes, stepping into the shower, letting the hot water run over me, washing away all of my fears and worries, even if it was only temporary.

Fifteen minutes later, I was finished, and turned the shower off, and stepped the mat outside of the shower. I quickly dried off, and wrapped the towel around me, and before walking back in the bedroom, I spotted deodorant. It wasn't a big thing to be happy about but it was when you went without it for a few days! I reached for it, took the cap off, and put it on. I put the cap back on and set it back on the shelf on and stared at myself in the mirror. What was I going to do with my hair? I usually just put my hair in a pony tail or in a bun, but I wanted to do something different with it. But what? I shrugged.

As I walked by the window, I got the eerie feeling again, and I glanced out again, but there was nothing there. Why was I having that feeling?

With a sigh, I dressed quickly, and then I sat on the bed, and decided to french braid my hair. I separated sections and started braiding, one over the other, until I was finished. I stood up, and walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Not bad for doing not doing it front of the mirror. It felt nice, it felt different. It was almost as if I were ready to go somewhere, if I had anywhere to go, but I did not, probably not for awhile.

Shutting off the light, I walked into the hallway, and headed towards the kitchen. The guys were in the living room area; Dimitri was reading a book, and Christian was playing the games, while Lissa was waiting for me at the table.

"About time," Christian teased as he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Thought maybe you fell in."

I grabbed a pillow and chucked at it him. It hit him in square in the head. I heard Dimitri snicker.

"Hey!" Christian's hair was all mussed up. I laughed. Serves you right!

_Hey now! That's my boyfriend you just hit!_

_Yeah so! _I shrugged. _He started it! _That definitely sounded like I was five years old! Lissa just laughed at me. Oh well! The table was all clear. I guess everything was already gone. Thanks for saving me some!

_It wasn't me. It was Dimitri and Christian – they're pigs!_

_It's okay, I'll find something for myself. _

_I'm sorry..._

I sat next to Lissa. Katie was doing the dishes.

_What were you thinking earlier? I only caught a glimpse..._

Huh! I must have done have let go unconsciously, cause I don't remember letting her in.

_It's nothing! I just..._Saved by the bell! Out of no where, Katie set a plate in front of me with two pancakes, two eggs, two strips of bacon and some potatoes. Wow!

"I figured that the guys would eat most of it...so I saved you some." She moved over to the fridge, opened it up, and pulled a glass of juice out, and brought it over to me. I was surprised at how nice she was being. It kinda threw me off.

"Ummm." I set the glass down, unsure of what to say next. "Thanks!"

"No problem." She smiled.

"What about you?" I felt guilty before I started to eat. I wanted her to have some of mine. There was to much, I probably couldn't eat it all anyway.

"No, no, don't worry. You eat, I already had some. Thanks!"

"Thanks!" I picked up my fork and started eating. Yummy. This was good. "This is good. Where did you learn to cook?"

Katie was being a modest. "I'm just good at following a recipe."

The eerie feeling hit me again. I glanced out the window and Lissa reached out to me.

_What's the matter? _She glanced over at the guys and then at Katie, then back at me. _Are you okay? I'm sensing paranoia and I can see the fear in your eyes! _Lissa studied me more carefully and it hit her. _You're feeling like someone is watching you! You looked out the window earlier and no one was there. Do you think that its the Strogoi? _

_I don't know. _I really didn't what was going on or why I was feeling like this. If it was nothing, I didn't want to alert everyone for nothing.

_Have you forgotten, I can hear your thoughts and I know what your feeling. There's probably a good reason you're feeling this way. Come on, let's go check it out!_

As we stood up, I could tell that Katie was watching us very closely. I'm sure she suspected something was going on. I couldn't worry about what she was thinking. We didn't even push in our chairs, we just hurried over to the other side of the room to glance out the window. I knew that there was no way anyone could see it, but it made it a little bit easier, though not quite!

As I glanced out the window, I saw that it was clear, and when Katie came up beside us, she pointed something out, and I glanced out towards the woods. "There!" She said.

I followed where she was pointed, and to our surprise, there was definitely something – no make someone, a man, tall, dark,with dark clothes. He stepped out of the shadows of the forest, then another, and another – I couldn't keep count! There was going to be another massacre!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: There are three new characters that make a brief appearance, but, I do not own them! I wish I did. They belong to Spelling Entertainment and Warner Brothers. They may make another appearance, but I haven't decided on that far ahead.

Author Note 2: I will be going on vacation in about 8 days and I will not have time to write another chapter. I will be doing that when I get back. Of course, I'm always thinking of different situations to put them in.

Chapter 6-

We looked out the window once again, searching for anything that stood out, and there was it, a man, Strogoi, stepped out of the shadows, then another, and another. I couldn't keep count of how many of them had come out of the woods. It was going to be a massacre and we were in the middle of it again!

I couldn't believe that they found us. How did that happen? Was it because of Katie? Did they follow her or was it that they followed us? The guardian in me didn't care how they found us, it just wanted to fight, but the other part of me, the panicked part of me, said lets get the hell out of here!

"Dimitri..." My voice sounded panicked. God I hated that.

"What is it?" I heard Dimitri say.

"Strogoi found us..." That was all I heard Katie say.

The guys were by our sides in less than a second. Or at least it seemed like that. "They've found us!" I never took my eyes off of the window., but I knew they were near us!

"How did they find us?" I heard Christian ask but it didn't matter the answer. The Strogoi were already here.

I didn't even realize it but I had started crying. It was good while it lasted even for a day or so. Wait, what's going on I was beginning to feel stronger physically and emotionally. What could it be? Then it hit me: Lissa. She squeezed my hand and glanced down at our joined hands and then back up at her reassuring smile.

_I reinforced your bracelet. I could feel how stressed you were becoming. I wanted to help in some way._

Thank god for her healing! I didn't know what I was going to do!_ Thanks! _I glanced at Katie. It didn't take a scientist to figure out how guilty she was feeling. No one was blaming her though. It wasn't the time to! We had to figure out what we were going to do! We couldn't stand around gaping out the window, afraid, and looking like idiots!

"God, I can't believe I led them here." Katie ran a hand through her. "I'm so sorry!" She turned to face us.

It didn't matter who led them here, they're here! "It's not your fault, its no ones fault." Katie just glanced at me and the look on her face said she wasn't believing that. "We're gonna get through this. We just have to work together." Even that I didn't believe, but we still had to try! Even if we had to use offensive magic, though only one of us was really efficient at that! Christian!

"What are we going to do?" Lissa glanced at each of us.

There was only one thing we could do...

"We fight." Dimitri had finished my sentence for me. "We do what we can to stay alive!"

Stepping away from us, Katie had begun to pace nervously. "I've got to fix this."

"How are you going to fix this?" I didn't know what she was talking about but she beginning to panic, though she didn't answer me. She headed towards the kitchen and ruffling through the drawers before she found what she was looking for. "What are you going to d?" I saw the candles in her hands. "What are you going to do with candles?"

"I"m going to summon some friends that can help them!" Katie finally said as she set the candles in a circle around her, lighting them along the way.

Summon? Why am I debating this? In the human world, this would be a myth. In my world, this was really happening! Vampire's were going to attack us in less than three days?

Dimitri shook his head. He didn't want any part of that. "We don't have time for this." He glanced out the window, thinking strategy. "Magic is not going to help us now even if we use offensive magic!"

On some level, I could understand where Dimitri was coming from, but if these people could help us, why not? It looked like we're going to need all the help we can get.

"What can these friends do?" Lissa asked curiously.

I sure wanted to know!

"Things you wouldn't believe!" Katie said in a matter-of-fact way.

Lissa wanted to take part some how. "What do you want us to do?"

Glancing at Christian and I, and said, "You two keep the Strogoi away while I summon my friends." She tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, looking nervous as we were feeling. "Lissa, you do nothing, but keep yourself safe."

Christian and I nodded. Dimitri still kept quiet. I don't think that he thought magic was appropriate at this time. I watched Katie's lifted her hands in the hair, and closed her eyes. It looks as though she was concentrating on something. Maybe her summoning spell?

"Power of three I summon three, Power of three come to me." The wind began to whip our hair around. I was a little freaked about this, but I'd seen magic before. Dimitri finally glanced over at Katie as she repeated her spell over and over again, but he didn't have time to think anymore about it when we heard the door being ripped off its hinges. I knew that meant the Strogoi were here, coming for us! I could hear the elevator come to life and hit our floor a moment later. Dimitri placed his hand on me, I wasn't even sure when he'd came to stand next to me. "Are you okay to fight?" He glanced at me thoughtfully.

Actually! Yes! I was! Thanks to Lissa! Otherwise, I'd be a puddle of goo on the floor!

The door suddenly flew open and eight large Strogoi entered. I was ready for a fight. I could hear the Strogoi climbing up the building and trying to break the glass, but having no luck! They weren't my concern at the moment. Dimitri and I moved in front of Lissa and Christian.

I glanced over at Katie briefly and I thought I saw something flicker near her but I didn't have time to really worry about that with a Strogoi coming at me.

"Christian..." I said over my shoulder. "Keep her safe!"

"Count on it!" I knew that Christian would keep his word. We just had to stop the Strogoi in their tracks.

I moved forward and the Strogoi and I danced around, studying each other, and he took the first punched, but I ducked, and hit him with a low sweeping kick. It knocked him on his ass. It was kind of strange! He was light on his feet, literally and wasn't really as strong as before. Weird. Then it hit me, these were decoy's. The bigger ones were coming! I pushed the thought of my mind and reached for my back pocked for a stake! Shit! No stake! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid.

The Strogoi flipped up to his feet and reached out and grabbed me by the neck. I flashed back to the Strogoi who pulled me out of the car and before I knew it, we were on the ground. I was gasping for air, but I knew that I couldn't let what happened before, happen now. I had to turn the tables. Somehow!

There was only one surefire way to take down any man, Strogoi included, knee him in the balls. I brought my knee up as hard as I could. I saw the look in his eye as he let go and I punched him in the face. He went flying against the wall. As I stood up, he was crispy vampire. What the hell?

It was Christian. It reminded me of the time he and I worked together when our school was being attacked. I glanced back at him and nodded my thanks! I made a quick sweep around the room and saw Dimitri holding his own. Out of no where, Katie rushed over and started fighting with a Strogoi, also holding her own.

I was momentarily in shock when I saw a ripple in the air. I had no idea what it was. Maybe it was the way Katie's friends were going to arrive. I didn't come up with an answer and turned to my next Strogoi. We danced around for a bit, studying each other, much like I had with the last one. I saw my in and I took it. I punched him in the face, though it wasn't as effective as I had hoped it would be. This Strogoi was going to be tough one to beat.

Out of the corner of my eye, an even larger Strogoi came through the door. The real fight was coming at us. I couldn't think of that now. I weaved and dodged away from the vampire in front of me and managed to kick some kicks and punches in on him, but it still wasn't enough. How was I going to take the rest of them out without a stake? I didn't even know where one was to begin with or even if we had one.

There it was, a frame made of wood hanging by the door. I was so close. If I could just reach it, this vampire would be out of its misery. I ducked out of the way and rolled towards the wall, and I couldn't got to my feet, grabbed the frame, broke it over my knee, and thankfully there was a point sharp enough to stake the Strogoi through the heart. I didn't have to do much, he came at me, and I shoved the damn thing in his hard and twisted it back and forth. It took him by surprise, he stopped, stood there for a moment, before falling to the floor, dead.

Glancing over at Katie and Dimitri, they'd taken out their Strogoi. That was two down, and many more to go. The other Strogoi were still trying to get inside through the window. There was no way the three of us could make it. Where the hell where those friends of Katie's? We could use them about now!

I saw Katie fly over my head and land on the sofa. Dimitri went next, but he hit the wall instead. Oh no! I turned back to see the Strogoi edging in on me. I couldn't even count how many there were. A memory flashed before me, Dimitri had one told me that the best thing to do in a situation like this was was run. But there was no where to run and I certainly couldn't leave anyone by themselves.

_DUCK! _A voice inside my head ordered.

Duck? Huh! That was a not a voice I was familiar with! I glanced around and found three women, all with dark hair standing behind me! They looked like sisters. Maybe these were the friends Katie had been talking about.

The middle one with the longest of dark hair raised her hands out in front of her. "Say good bye Gracey!" She flicked them and as I turned my head, the Strogoi had been blow up in one big, fiery display. Wow! I was totally sunned. That was some power. Who the hell where these women? They weren't any Strogoi outside either when I turned to look at the women again.

"What the hell..." I was totally amazed. I never seen anyone with that kind of fire power before. I always assumed that Moroi with Spirit were pretty powerful but this woman, was beyond powerful! Nothing I'd ever seen.

"Paige!" The one on the right had said. She looked to be 4 months along. "Help them!" They rushed over to Katie first.

I slowly made my way over to Katie and watched, assuming this woman kneeling next to Katie, was Paige. She held up her hands and they began glowing.

"She's healing her, isn't she?" Lissa had asked. I could tell that she was sensing that and all their power. Hell I could feel it too, but I was still awestruck.

"Yes." The pregnant replied hurriedly. She watched Lissa carefully. "You're a healer too!"

"I am...how did you know?" Lissa asked curiously.

"I'm Phoebe by the way..." She said. "And I am empath. Currently I am learning how to read auras. Yours is very bright much like a powerful witches would be."

Lissa was so excited to find out that someone else had a similar power than she had, even the power that she and I shared. "I'm not so good at it, but I'm still learning. Better at it than I was a year ago!" Lissa was just being modest, when she was concentrating, she was good! After all, she learned from the best.

I couldn't believe that they were talking shop when Dimitri was hurt. He hadn't woken up yet. I knelt down next to him, and made him comfortable. With the blood at his hairline, I guess that Dimitri hit his head pretty hard. "Dimitri..." I whispered, I couldn't deal with losing him again. "Someone please heal him."

The sisters, Lissa, Katie, and Christian rushed to our side. Lissa knelt down next to Dimitri and I. She glanced up, "Now you can see what I can do." She placed her hand at his hairline, and closed her eyes. I could tell that she was concentrating on healing him. After a moment, Dimitri's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced up at me. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Are they gone?" Lissa finally asked, giving us a moment to Dimitri and I.

"Pretty much," Phoebe had said. "We'll check the perimeter."

The sisters disappeared out the door. I helped Dimitri stand. He glanced at Lissa, knowing she had helped him. "Thanks!" He hugged her.

"You know I would have done it any how!" Lissa smiled at him.

"It looks like the Strogoi are gone..." Katie said, she was nodding to herself. I knew that look, did she had another power we weren't aware of? "The sisters are coming back." They walked through the front door and Paige stood by the door. She was chanting something quietly and the door suddenly, slowly, went back in place. It was like someone hit rewind. Cool! She walked back over to us.

_Nope, she doesn't have the power, I do!_

It was that same voice in my head. I glanced around and knew it was Paige. Interesting!

"We took care of any stragglers out there, but they could be back," the elders sister had said. She'd realized she hadn't given her name. "Oh I'm, Piper by the way." 

"I think there's something else we could do that would protect you." Phoebe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You got a pad and pen?"

"Yes!" Katie said and headed for the kitchen. She went through the doors and a moment later, she brought back a pen and pad, handing it to Phoebe.

Quickly, Phoebe jotted something down, and the sisters stood in the center of the room with their eyes closed, and began chanting something that I could not understand. After they'd said the chat a few times, a purplish-blue haze build up within them and it grew and grew until it enveloped the whole building. The haze popped and they opened their eyes and let go of each others hands.

They were so professional about magic, it was almost like they did this thing regularly.

"Pretty much," Paige had replied aloud.

I was beginning to hate when this woman, Paige, got in my head. It wasn't so bad when Lissa did it. At least she was learning to give me privacy. I imagined the door in front of me and I closed and locked it. I just hoped that it kept her out.

"Thank you," Katie said. "I appreciate this!"

"You better!" Piper narrowed her eyes at her friend. We've saved your ass like twice now! You owe is something dinner, lady!" She smiled jokingly.

"What did she do?" I was interested.

"Nope!" Katie shook her head with a smile. "You don't get to know that!" She laughed. "I'll just say that I met them a few years ago and they're the ones who got me interested in the supernatural."

"As I said, we saved your ass!" Piper raised her eye brown!

Katie just rolled her eyes. It was as if Katie was apart of their family. Maybe she was. Who knew?

Paige smirked. "Aww, why don't you just tell them, Katie!"

A story. An interesting one at that! The sisters seemed different, like they weren't off this realm but that was not possible, was it? Aww, who am I kidding. There are vampires, ghosts, and alchemist! The next logical conclusions were witches! Why not? My world was crazy enough!

"That's a story for another time!" Katie dodged. "Have you heard anymore about the Strogoi!" 

"None in our..." Piper stopped herself. None in our, what was that supposed to mean? "We haven't run into many vampires but if we do, we'll let you know."

"None in our, what?" I had to ask. That was just fishy if you ask me!

"It's best not to say too much," She replied cryptically.

Okay, we're going to play that game!

"Do you know why some Strogoi are stronger than others?" That was a question that had nagged me from the beginning. They had to have known or Katie wouldn't have called them.

"From what we've been able to gather," Piper slowly began, I could tell she was debating how much to tell us, "a witch had enhanced them magically."

Figures! "Do you know who this witch is?" Dimitri had asked.

"No, but we're trying to narrow it down!" Phoebe replied cautiously. "It's gonna take some time!"

Take some time? Are you kidding me? We don't have much time! So many people – human, guardian, and Moroi – have all died. Someone had to stop it and it didn't look like these three sisters were doing much of anything!

Paige glanced at each of us, nervous look on her face, and she then glanced over at her sisters. "We've got to go!"

"Wait..." Lissa stepped forward.

"Our window of opportunity is slipping by," Paige tried to explain, just as cryptic as her sister. "I'm sorry, we must go!"

"We'll keep in contact." Piper took each of her sisters hands and they disappeared in a bright blue white light. We stood there stunned, we'd never seen magic like that, nor did we ever imagine it ever existed.

"Now that the Strogoi are gone for now, what do we do?" Lissa had finally asked.

"We wait," Dimitri had simply said.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are owned by Warner Brothers and Spelling Entertainment.  
>Authors Note 2: There is some sexual content, but its just a glaze over what really happens. Nothing to graphic.<p>

Chapter 7

It's been a week since the last attack and hopefully the last, though deep down, I knew it would be the end of it. I could feel it in my bones. Something big was not far off. I just hope that the guardians and some of the Moroi will be ready for another another battle.

Looking back to our little mini battle, we wouldn't have made it if it was just us, but thankfully we had the sisters who took out the Strogoi with their magical powers. I don't know how I will ever thank them.

There are so many questions-I wish that they had stayed to ask them, but I knew that they had a fight of their own to deal with. I couldn't ask them to stay and fight this too! Just them being here could change a great many things and it would probably take a very long time to make things right again. Perhaps things would have been different if they would did stay. Maybe they could have taken a majority of the Strogoi out and we could take care of the rest. Possibilities!

I suppose if we knew how to use offensive magic, we could deal with them on our own, but Dimitri was on the fence about using magic all – you just don't know what you'd be getting yourself into. Since Lissa was crowned queen, many Moroi have been practicing. Some where already using when Tatiana was in power, though it was forbidden at the time.

When Strogoi started to really become an issue, Tasha started a moment amongst the Moroi's, many started because of her, even one of our friends, Mia, who was learning magic, though I hadn't heard from her much since the attack. I don't even know if she made it or not.

but if she were a Strogoi now, she'd have no need for it. It was definitely a real possibility that she was. It would explain a lot that's been happening recently. For all I know, she could just be biding her time to get her hands on Dimitri and get rid of me once and for all. But then again, I really don't know if she is a Strogoi or not. I guess I got a lot of time on my hands to do a lot of thinking – to much thinking!

My other threat at the moment was our new friend Katie. For the most part, she was trustworthy, an amazing cook, and very friendly. What more could you want in a friend, she was that and more! What irked me about her, she was interested in Dimitri. She's constantly flirting with him! Lissa keeps reminding me that Katie is our friend and not a threat at all and that we protect her family. Family and friends don't back-stab!

I'll give her the benefit of the doubt on some things. She's friends with the sisters. I wonder if they'd come back and change things. You know, go back in time, to stop the attack on court. Hell, if I could go back, I'd change things the night that Dimitri was taken away from me – the moment that he was changed. Then he wouldn't have to have all those horrible memories to deal with. I know it still bothers him. I hear him talking in his sleep, apologizing to his victims. It breaks my heart. I want nothing more than to take that away from him. He doesn't deserve to go through that. Damn Strogoi!

"Okay, now pay attention..." Dimitri's voice brought me to attention.

I'd almost forgotten where we were, I was so lost in my thoughts. Things were beginning to come back to me – the real world. We were working out in the gym. It was the first time since everything happened, that we got a chance to do this. It was like when Dimitri was my teacher and I was just the student falling in love with him for the first time. The others were downstairs.

_Just remember how she feels when she sees or __hears__ you two together and how much it puts her __through! _

_I thought you were sleeping! _

_I couldn't sleep with your LOUD thoughts! _

_Oops, sorry! _

_It's all right! We should talk about Katie. You know you shouldn't be jealous!_

_And why not?_

_Katie does like Dimitri but she knows that you're with him and she's not going to interfere._

_Did she tell you that? _

_Actually she did. She thought you didn't like or trust her. _

_She did? _

Boy was I feeling guilty! I didn't want to feel that way, but my jealous side was coming out more and more when she was around us.

_It's not going to happen, so stop worrying! _

_If only we could see the future...Or go back to the past..._

If we could just go to the past, we could avoid all of this. It'd also be worth seeing the future too, to see, to know the outcome of everything but I know that Phoebe's power isn't always a guarantee. Anything we do, might change the future.

_My advice, stop obsessing over Katie and the past. _

_It beats being stuck in this building day in and day out! I'm going CRAZY in here! I need to get out, get fresh air, go see some people besides you guys! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! _

_Hmmm! I'll get back to you on that._

_What? What are you talking about? _She wasn't answering me. I wonder what she had planned now?

Dimitri snapped his fingers. I blinked a few times. I guess I must have stopped moving and hadn't realized it. "What's the matter?"

"Lissa and I were talking..."

Moving the punching bag out of the way, Dimitri had a curious look on his face and asked, "What about?"

"A lot of things..."

"Like what?" Dimitri asked peculiarly.

"The past...the future...you know..."

Leaning closer, Dimitri gave me a knowing look, and wondered aloud, "Did you want to see the future? Our future? Or was it something else?"

"Kinda...but its' more than that.." I was vague, I knew it.

A smile spread on his handsome face. I think he knew! He always seemed too! "Are you worried about us?" He leaned even closer to me. "You're jealous of Katie, aren't you?" He was teasing me now. I could see it in his eyes. Damn him! And to top it off, he was close, very close, and we hadn't been with each other since the night we got here. My heart was beating faster, my breathing faster, my body screaming I WANT HIM! The things he does to me and he doesn't have to do anything! OH MY! Of course he knew it and moved away from me with a smile on his face!

"No, I don't know...maybe...I was curious about what becomes of the Strogoi." And that part was true, I did want to know about all of it, but I didn't tell him I was thinking about going back to the past. I'm sure I could do all kinds of damage.

Without any kind of warning, Dimitri pulled me to him and planted one of those kisses that made me forget everything except him. I wrapped my gloved hands around him, pulling him to me. I didn't care where we were, I just wanted him, all of him, but he pulled away. I couldn't help giving him a petulant look, feeling like a child. I hated when he teased me like that, leaving me wanting more. UGH! "Stop worrying. I'm not going anywhere, Roza – I love you!"

I looked up in his dark eyes, I could see nothing but love there. My heart melted in one of those Aww moments. I smiled at him all dopy like! Okay – you're forgiven! "I love you, too!"

We kissed again but he pulled back. UGH! I wish he'd stop doing that. "Now let's get to work out."

I got something else mind. "Okay, fine, but you own me!"

Dimitri just laughed. "Yeah! I know!"

I started punching the bag once again, but I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. It got me going! I wanted more! I couldn't get myself to pay attention and I think he knew it! He was watching me closely.

"You're not paying attention."

"Kinda hard not to!" I smirked at him. I don't know how he could be all business like after a kiss like that! He had to be feeling the same way! "You can't just kiss me like that and expect me not to keep thinking about it!" Oh and I was thinking about that and all the possibilities that come along with a hot kiss like that!

_EWWW!_

_Whoops! _I got to learn to lock that door when it comes to Lissa. _Sorry! _I closed and locked the door tightly! _Hey wait..._I unlocked the door. _Lissa, what are you planning? _

_You'll see...I have to work out the kinks. _

_Kinks?_

_Just you never mind. _Lissa shut me out again!

I wish she'd just get it over with and tell me!

"There will be time for that later." Dimitri gave me sexy smile. "Let's get back to work!"

Yes! You do owe me for that kiss and I would collect later! I signed. I knew he wasn't to get back into training, but I wasn't so much into it now, but the faster we could get out of here, the better!

"Good! Good!" He was watching me closely, scrutinizing ever punch of the bag and then walked behind me, whispered in my ear, "Good, good!" Oh hello! That sent shivers through me. I wanted him so badly. That kiss was still having an affect on me. "Hit the bag, Rose!" I'll hit something, alright, and it ain't gonna be this damn bag! He moved back and continued watching me for a few more minutes. "To work on that energy, let's move to the stair climber." I'd be using the bag for about a half and when I wasn't doing that, I was weaving and ducking when the bag came at me.

It'd been awhile since I exercised, my body was screaming at me as I moved over to the stair climber. I dreaded that thing more than I realized it. Slowly, I stepped up on the machine and situated myself with it and moved up and down, repeating the motions. I saw that Dimitri moved over to the treadmill, pushed some buttons and started to run. Oh how I wished that I could be on the treadmill, it was so much easier.

_When you get done, hurry up and come down to B! I think we might be able to help you. At least Katie can!_

_What is it?_

_Can't tell you, its a surprise._

"Let's move to the tread mill."

_I'll be there as soon as we're done. _

Dimitri and I moved to the treadmill. He set it and I started running at a light speed and after a few minutes, he sped the thing up!The longer I was on the treadmill running, the harder it seemed that I was working myself, and my body was telling me to slow down. I was beginning to wonder when I would be done. I glanced at Dimitri a few times, but he didn't seem to notice anything. I kept on going until he finally told me to stop. I stood there, trying to catch my breath.

"Why don't you take a break and we can resume later if you want."

Late would be good. Tomorrow would be better. We'd been at this for at least an hour or more. I was ready to rest and relax for awhile and then collect that debt. I stepped of the treadmill slowly and steadily. Dimitri was right there next to me in case I needed him, but I didn't.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm gonna run on the track and maybe take a dip in the pool."

It wasn't a real pool. It was one of those indoor therapeutic pools. It gave us the illusion that we were really swimming. I hadn't had a chance to use it but Dimitri and Christian used it a few times since we've been here. I'd much rather swim in a real pool, but it was all we had, and I couldn't complain about that!

"I will see you later!" I gave him a smile that said everything that I was thinking and feeling and more.

"You can count on that." He winked me!

I headed for the exit and down the stairs to the elevator at the end of the hallway. It was a long wait and very quiet, make that eerily quiet, but I didn't let it bother me and pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open. After a moment, I heard the ding, and the door opened it, I stepped inside, and pushed the button and watched the door close in front of me. It seemed like it took forever, but the doors opened again, and I stepped out into the hallway.

_I'm heading to take a shower and I'll be there in a few._

I glanced at the door of the loft the girls were in, I could hear them talking about what they were planning, but they stopped talking. I'm sure they heard me outside the door.

_Nice try, Rose, you're gonna have to wait!_

I groaned inwardly. I was curious no doubt about it, but I wasn't going to fight them on it. No point in doing that when there was so much going on in our world, which we knew nothing about. With a sigh, I glanced over at the other loft and saw Christian reading a book on the sofa; he seemed to be doing that a lot more lately, though I knew he'd rather be outside doing other things. It won't be long, I keep reminding myself. We're going to be out of this place and living our lives. Being in this place reminds of a book that that I just finished reading called Flowers in the attic. Aside from some differences, we were much like they were, caged in the attic, starved out the outside world, but in the end, they walked out free, and never looked back at that life.

As I walked into the loft, I glanced at Christian, he seemed so quiet, so peaceful, I didn't want to bother him and quietly headed to the bathroom. When I arrived, I turned the light on and glanced at myself in the mirror. Man, I really needed to get out of here and do something. I didn't care what it was, I had to get out of here!

I was beginning to develop dark circles under my eyes. If I had to admit to myself, I wasn't really all that happy to be here but I was glad that I was with the people I loved the most. With a sigh, I tore away from the mirror, turned the the shower on, stripped, and stepped in, letting the hot water run down me, thinking about what the girls had planned.

Quickly, I washed up, turned the water off, and dried off, then headed into the bedroom. To my surprise, there were clothes already sat out for her. Of course, Lissa picked it out. It was nothing that I would ever pick myself, a short plaid skirt and a white top. And to my horror, lacy bra and panties! Oh wait, might not be so bad with Dimitri in mind. The whole outfit reminded me of a school girl look.

_I thought you might like that._

I hadn't realized she was listening in again. I dressed quickly, never responding to Lissa. I wouldn't really need to, she knew everything that I was thinking and feeling. I slipped the black heels on. I was starting to feel, dare I say, sexy. Suddenly I had the urge to do something with my hair and make up and headed back in the bathroom.

I grabbed a brush and the dryer and began to try my hair. When I was finished, it was soft, silky and shiny. My hair was definitely getting along and realized just how nice it was to actually do something with my hair. I was kinda feeling like my old self and less depressed. Once I was finished with my hair, I brushed my teeth, then I reached for my make up bag.

I pulled the powder foundation out of the bad and with the kabooki brush, brushed along my face. When I was finished with that, I put some eye shadow on my eye lid, then some eye liner, mascara and finally a little bit of blush and lip stick. I was looking good, not quite as pale.

I stared at myself a little while longer and smiled at myself. I was really feeling good. I flipped the light off and headed out of the loft, excited.

_I'm coming!_

_Good we're just about done!_

I stood outside the door, hearing them talking again about how excited they were about what they were going to do. It made me wonder what exactly they were up to. They were careful what they spoke about.

The door swung open and I realized Lissa had opened it. She was dressed in a white mini and a pink top. Her hair and make up done just perfectly, yet it made her look naturally beautiful. I glanced over at Katie as I entered the loft, care to keep myself steady. Katie was dressed up as well, black slacks and a black top. Her make up light and natural, but it definitely made her pretty. I knew that Lissa had helped her with her look.

"Hey, you made it," Katie greeted with a smile, making feel welcome. "You look..."

"Great..." Lissa finished. It was as if they were reading each others thoughts. Perhaps they were, with the magic flowing through each off them.

After having the talk with Lissa, I didn't feel so bad about Katie. I understood that it was difficult for her being the only one not in a relationship. I know how hard that is to want something so bad and you weren't able to have it. I hoped that some day she found a guy of her own!

"So what's going on?" Now that I was here, I was more curious than I had been before.

On the table, there was a bowl an some ingredients beside it. Were we making a potion? Or going to do some kind of spell. What had they been planning.

"Your quess is right." Lissa had answered my thoughts. Finally I could read her thoughts, she was thinking about ways to get out of this building, but I didn't realize she was going to use magic to do it. I wondered if Katie had enough power to do it. God...I hoped so! I really had to get out of here even if just for a little while.

"When you said that you wanted out," Lissa spoke bringing me out of my revery, "I thought maybe if there was a way we could go, we could just go for a little while, and Katie suggested we use magic to do it." I could feel Lissa reading my thoughts. There had to be away to shut that off for a little while. The door idea didn't seem to be working.

"Well, I don't know if I have that much power, but maybe with Lissa's help, we can do this. Katie spoke up quickly, though reassuringly. I was beginning to feel this was a real possibilities.

"If we've learned anything," Lissa replied with a smile, "anything is possible!"

Damn! I wish she'd stop that. "So..." I walked closer to the table, I could hear the heels hit the floor. That was a sound I wasn't really used to. "What do we do?" I stopped in front of the table. Lissa stood beside me.

"As you know, I studied with the sisters' for awhile and they taught me many of their spells and potions, and there is a potion that I'm thinking of might work." Katie gathered a few of the ingredients and began to put them into the bowl in front of her.

"What will this do?" I wondered.

"This will give us a temporary identity," replied Katie as she glanced up at me. "This is a simple easy way for us to do what we set out to do." The burner below the bowl started warming up the liquid up in the bowl. She started a slow, counterclockwise stirring motion for a few moments, and then set the spoon down, and the liquid exploded. She smiled, I guess that meant the potion was ready. "This might not taste the best..." I watched as she placed a turkey baster into the hot liquid, squeeze the top of it, and the amber liquid sucked up into the baster, and she pulled the baster out of the liquid, and squeezed the liquid into a juice glass. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Lissa took the glass and drank it down, making a face. "That tasted like..." She kept the last part of herself. I wasn't going to back down. She handed the glass back to Katie and she repeated everything with the baster, and handed me the glass. I downed the liquid, not giving myself a chance to really taste it. Then Katie did the same when it was her turn.

"Ok..." Katie snapped her fingers and she smiled again. "It worked."

I glanced at Katie and she was now tall with dark curly hair, dark eyes, looked a little oriental, and probably my size. If it wasn't for the oriental look, she could have probably passed for me. I glanced back at Lissa, she was of average height, pixie red hair, and of course she's stay the same size. She looked much like a girl we knew when we left school the first time.

"Lissa, you look like Jocelyn..." Jocelyn helped us keep our profiles low until she was in a horrible accident, which I think was not accidental. Her help is what kept us safe. But then again, we wouldn't have been able to be with Christian or Dimitri.

"What?" Lissa looked surprised.

"Here..." Katie handed her a mirror, it also seemed like it came out of nowhere.

Lissa took the mirror and held it up in front of her to see what I was talking about. "It's like she's really here again! Wow. Amazing!"

"I don't think Jos would have any problem with it." Jocelyn was so full of life and always so happy. She was really like a pixie, if they existed. Who am I kidding, they probably do.

"It's your turn." Lissa handed me the mirror and all I could think about was having blonde hair, not that I'd have the courage to dye my hair blonde, but I could certainly live out my fantasy of having blonde hair. To my surprise, I had blonde bob, blue eyes. I was as pretty as Lissa.

_You've always been pretty. If not more!_

_Right..._

I set the mirror down at looked at my body, it was pretty much the same though, the clothes really made made the look.

"What about Dimitri and Christian," I wondered. "They're gonna know we're not here."

"A sleeping spell." Katie had said as she put the bowl in the sink and the ingredients away. "Christian has already been asleep for awhile."

WHAT? Was he sleeping just before I went to take a shower?

"Yes!" Lissa said, feeling guilty. "I hate that it has to be this way."

I could feel just how guilty she was feeling, because I was feeling it myself. I really didn't want to lie to Dimitri, but I know he wouldn't go along with this, and I definitely wanted this to work out. It had to. Otherwise, we'd be stuck here until we heard from my parents, whenever that would be.

Suddenly, we heard the elevator come to life. Dimitri must be done with his workout and swim. My nerves were on edge now. I didn't know if it was mine or if it was Lissa, or even both, but I had to sit. I was beginning to shake. Katie snapped her fingers and we were back to ourselves again.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked worriedly.

"I just need to sit." I quickly pulled the chair out and sat down. It still didn't help me. Lissa sat down next to me and we looked at each other.

_Look at me..._

I nodded and swallowed hard. I suddenly felt better. Damn her, she glamoured me into feeling better.

_I'm sorry. _

I didn't like it, but what could I do.

_Just look at it this way, we're doing this as an experiment, and if it goes awry, we don't have to tell them, but if it does, we can tell them, and we can go out enjoy ourselves instead of being stuck in this place...we're draining ourselves in this place...If this will work, we can have some sort of a life no matter how long the war outside lasts. It won't all be in vain. _

I nodded again. She made some sense.

"I found a deck of cards." Katie tossed it onto the table and hurried over to the table. Lissa dealt them out to us just Dimitri walked into the loft. He shut the door behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" Dimitri said, I could tell he was in a good mood, till our eyes met. It was as if we were back at the school and it was the dance – the lust spell, but it was more than that, it was exactly what we were feeling and it allowed us to fulfill that, though Dimitri removed the necklace, thus removing the spell. I blinked a few times, yep, he was looking at me like he'd looked at me so long ago. Lust. That's what he was feeling now and certainly me as well. I'd momentarily forgotten about Lissa and Katie and I had to get myself together.

I pushed the feeling aside, "How was the swim?" If they hadn't been there, I think we would have recreated that lustful spell moment right here, right now. I knew my cheeks were turning read at the thought.

"Great!" It took a moment for Dimitri to reply. "You three look like you're going somewhere." He took his eyes off of me and glanced at Lissa and Katie. I think he knew something was going on, just couldn't figure it out.

_Oh, he don't know what we're doing...he just thinks you look hot! _She laughed at me.

No! It could be that simple. Did I look hot? I knew I looked good. I dared to glance at him and realized Lissa was right. Dimitri was trying to cover the evidence by holding a towel out in front of him. Hmmm, maybe this outfit really be useful.

"I'm just gonna go..." Dimitri hurried off down the hallway and I heard the door shut. I wanted to go after him and I started to, but Lissa stopped me.

"Don't you want to go out and have a little fun?"

Fun...I sure as hell could have could have a little fun in that shower with Dimitri. I was so tempted. I actually stood up. "Give me a few and we can go. It won't take long." I didn't even stay, I hurried down the hallway and stood in front of the door, and knocked on it. "Dimitri...it's me." He opened the door and pulled me in, and pushed me up against the door, closing it, kissing me hard. Oh hot damn!

Dimitri kissed me along the column of my neck, down my breast, and he knelt down in front of me, lifted up the skirt, and pulled down my panties, stood up again, and we were making love. It wasn't sweet nor was it sensual, it was hot, quick, and oh my god...I let go! I didn't realize I screamed out. I heard him laugh. I knew what he was thinking, what he said to me back at that hotel so long ago. He could do that and more!

I definitely needed to dress like this more often to spice things up. I definably could dress like this more often. He ran his hands through my hair again, and kissed me harder, and pulled back. Damn him. He backed away closer to the shower and stripped and beckoned me into the running shower. As temping as it was, and believe me, I wanted it, I just kissed him again. "Later." And I walked out the door. I knew he was smirking at me. I stopped out in the hallway and checked my hair and make up in the hallway mirror. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't glance back or I would have taken him up on his offer.

When I came from the hallway, the girls were discussing the spell that they'd use. I stopped short when I was beginning to feel guilty for lying to him. I wish we could take them with us. I think they'd enjoy themselves once the shock wore off. "Can't we just tell them?"

"I know you want to tell them, I do too, but let us have this day..." Lissa came up to me. "Are you scared?"

Oh just a little. Not so much about going out but what it will do to our relationships. I don't want to ruin what we have with them.

"We don't have to do this," Katie reassured me. "We can do this another time."

"It's not that I don't want to do it." I said. "I do want to do this, but I want them with us."

"It's just a test..." Katie had said. "If it works out, we can do it again, if not, we don't have to say anything."

That was just what Lissa said.

"But hopefully things will be back to normal and we won't have to rely on magic," Lissa continued. I know she wanted to get back to her thrown. I wanted things back too.

I swallowed hard and nodded. I didn't realize Dimitri had come up behind me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. "There's more of that..." He kissed my neck. Oh how I wanted that. I could really stay here and be with him all day long. I felt guilty, but nodded at Katie.

"I call upon the powers above, make Dimitri slumber deep." Katie chanted silently.

I could feel Dimitri release me and begin to fall but I quickly turned and caught him before he hit the floor. We carried him over to the sofa, clumsily. "I'm sorry, Dimka." I didn't call him that very often unless I was feeling guilty. "Sleep well and dream about me when I'm gone!" I kissed him on the forehead, and then stood up. "Let's do this before I chicken out."

Katie snapped her fingers and we had changed out appearances. "Do we have somewhere in mind?" she asked.

"Where ever!" I said. "Somewhere we can dance."

"The Warehouse in New York!" Lissa proclaimed.

"Hold hands..." We took each others hands. "We call upon the ancient powers, let us soar through the air, our destination awaits." Suddenly, we disappeared and reappeared in an alley behind the nightclub that we were sent to. It was dark of course. The music was loud though.

"We are here" Wow what a ride. I really hadn't expected that would work. I heard something, a scream perhaps, but I couldn't be sure. "Did you hear that?" I strained to here and I know I heard it.

"I can't here anything," Katie said. Of course she wouldn't with human ears.

"I heard it." Lissa nodded. "Two girls."

We rushed down the alley and came upon two vampires, one big and one small, drinking blood from those two young girls. We didn't have long, we had to take action.

"Katie, take the small one..." I glanced at the vampires. "Hey!" I tried to distract them. Stupid, but effective. The strogoi's threw down the girls like rag dolls and walked towards us and walked under a street lamp. Oh hell! I glanced at Lissa, shocked expressed on her face. I glanced back at the two vampires who we knew.

_I can't believe it! _Lissa cried. _Don't hurt her._

_We won't._

_We have to save her!_

I wanted that more than anything but I really didn't know if it was possible.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

We rushed down the alley and came upon two vampires, one big and one small, drinking blood from two young girls. We didn't have long, we had to take action, we had to save those two people.

"Katie, take the small one..." I ordered her and she was all to happy to obliged. "Hey!" I yelled to distract the vampires. Stupid, but effective. The Strogoi's threw down the girls like rag dolls and stalked towards us. When they walked under a street lamp, I realized who they were. Oh hell! I glanced at Lissa, shocked expressed on her face. I glanced back at the two vampires who we knew - Tasha and Jill.

_I can't believe it! _Lissa cried. _Don't hurt her._

_We won't._

_We have to save her!  
><em>

I wanted that more than anything but I really didn't know if it was possible. _Lis..._

_NO! I want her saved! If I have to do it myself, I will do it! _Lissa stepped forward as if she were going to fight and I pulled her back, a little to roughly, and she fell to the ground.

"I am not gonna let you die!" I practically yelled, but by doing so, I was caught off guard when Tasha crashed into me, and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't breath, the wind was knocked out me, and then she punched me in the side and there was a horrible crack in my rib. I was gasping for air, she then grabbed me by the throat. I was scared, but then I saw Lissa on the ground scared that I was going to die and Jill was fighting Jill, but faltering. It was up to me to fight through the pain. I had to make sure that they came out of this! I know now that we should have never left the loft, not until it was safe. What a mistake this was. I mustered a deep breath and punched Tasha in the face. It didn't hurt her by any means but it made her step back. "This is personal now!"

"You're damn right it is! You have what I want, what I've always wanted! He's mine!"

Was this all over Dimitri? Tasha couldn't have been that damn stupid to do all this? "You did this because of Dimitri?" I shouldn't have asked because she came at me again and rammed me in my side. The pain, oh the pain, coursed through my body. I had to ignore it. No more pissing her off, but I had to get one more jab in there! "He's mine every way possible!"

Tasha came at me again, but I ducked and danced out of the way, and I pushed her against the wall. Her face went first, her nose was broken, the blood spilling out. She turned with blood lust in her eyes, growing at me. I didn't let that get me.

I'll give her credit, Tasha was far more stronger than I ever gave her credit for, and she knew a lot more things that I did, like magic. I just hope that she wasn't thinking about using it against me. I think she was more set killing me the old fashioned way.

The thought occurred to me, if Tasha is dead, this means that the whole thing would be over, and we could return to some semblance of a normal life. It wouldn't be like our old lives, but it would be better than living in the loft all day long. The more I thought about that, the more it spurred me on. Tasha tried to kick me, but I ducked, and spun around and knocked her on her feet.

_Here! _Lissa threw something at me.

It was stake! I caught it and just when I went to stake Tasha in the heart, she knocked it out of my hand. We scrambled, fighting over it, punching and kicking each other, till I finally had my hands on it. I quickly staked her. It happened so quickly, I didn't have time to really think about it. I pushed it hard, harder, till I felt the ground blow.

The look on Tasha's face was that of surprise. Was I sorry? I don't know. I didn't think so. She caused me so many problems! It felt good to finally close that chapter of my life and now we can all move on. She was finally dead, but there would still be many Strogoi out there, ones who would be happy to take her place at the top, and I would be right there waiting to take each one out!

Some how the pain reminded me it was still there. I held my side as I sat on the ground next to the dead body, my breathing ragged. I need a drink, a very strong one!

"Is she gone?" Lissa asked as she slowly crawled over to us.

I just nodded.

_You're hurt..._It wasn't so much a question, she could feel it. When she reached me, she placed her hand on my side. I could feel the heat radiate through me and soon my breathing had returned.

_Thanks!_

Lissa just smiled at me, grateful that this was almost over.

"A little help here!" Katie said and I glanced over at her, she looked as though she could collapse at any moment.

"Coming!" I looked at Tasha again, her eyes now closed, and I stood up, and ran over to Jill. Tasha had one time been my friend.

"Jill..." Lissa came over towards us.

Jill was about to flee when she saw me.

"Jill-You don't have to do this." Lissa hoped to talk sense into her sister. "I can help you! You just have to let me help you!"

A tall, dark, man came out of the back door. He glanced at the three of us and then at Jill. He was confused as to why we were all out in a dark alley in the middle of the night, and that's when Jill took off the other way. Before I realized it, she was long gone. I glanced at Lissa and as I started to speak, the man did.

"What are you doing out here?" He glanced at us and our disheveled appearance. "What happened to these two girls?" He went to check on them – they were already dead.

I walked over to Lissa. "We were just leaving." We rushed back down the ally, away from the man. When it was clear, I said, "Let's go!"

As we took each others hands, we chanted, "We call upon the ancient powers, let us soar through the air, our destination awaits." We disappeared and only moments later, we reappeared in the apartment.

The guys were waiting for us, pissed off, but I can't say as I blame them. What we did was totally reckless, but we accomplished a lot in a short time. Hopefully they would see that. It was something that the other guardians couldn't seem to do but there was still more fighting to do!

Katie had snapped her fingers and our fake appearances had vanished. We were ourselves again!

"I am sorry!" I blurted. I was totally sorry for what we'd done to them.

We took their right away from them. Something we should have talked over with them in the first place. It was impulsive and exciting, but I was also worried we'd get caught, and we didn't really take the time to really think about things. No this was on me. I am the guardian, I should have taken better care of us! I failed at my job! I would take whatever came my way!

The stares from Dimitri and Christian made me feel like going back and time and forgetting all of this and just doing what I was supposed to do, to do my job!

It was so quiet, I really wished they'd just speak – say anything – come on, say something – please!

_We're going to be okay!_

_How come I don't feel that way?_

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were!" Dimitri was the first to break the silence between all of us.

That was it? I glanced at Lissa and Katie, they were thinking pretty much what I was. I get that they were worried? But how about pissed off? I know I could that! 

"Do you know how reckless that was?" Christian had finally said. "You could have gotten you're selves killed!" He glanced at Lissa, pained expression on his face. I could feel just how sorry she was feeling, but I knew her well, she wouldn't dare let anyone know that she felt that way, well, accept me. We were forever connected!

"Very reckless..." added Dimitri. "And dangerous!"

The look the guys just shared meant something, but what could it have been. Then it hit me. I laughed. They wanted to go with us! Maybe we should have taken them.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri demanded.

You can't hid from me. I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. Now I didn't quite feel as bad as I had originally. "You have no idea how dangers it was for us." I glanced at the girls again, they suspected the same thing, but they didn't let on that they knew. "But worth it."" I glanced back smiling. We did what no guardians could do! Tasha and the other vampires had been outsmarting the guardians for so long. It was finally singing it, it really felt good to finally, really, get on with our lives. Tasha was no longer going to bother us again, though there was still Jill to contend with, but I think that we can handle her. How? I didn't know that. Maybe Lissa had other ideas.

_Yeah, like save my sister!_ She glanced at me defiantly.

_Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way! _

"What do you mean?" Dimitri looked a bit confused. I think he was a little taken aback.

"Long story short, we ran into Tasha and Jill," I replied.

The look on their faces was a little bit cosmical, but I wouldn't laugh. Even though Tasha was Strogoi, I think that Dimitri had always hoped to bring her back, just as Lissa had brought him back.

"We thought we were safe," Lissa supplied. "We picked an out of the way spot – we never expected to run into them."

"I know I should have thought this through more, but I was just so tempted. We've been cooped up in this place for so long, I wanted out. I couldn't stand being here closed up. I wanted free!" I explained helpfully.

"Wait?" Christian asked, dumbfounded. "You staked my aunt?"

I wasn't sure if he was surprised, upset, happy, I didn't know, but deep down, if we had a chance, we probably should have saved her, but I don't know if I could have lived with knowing she was out there somewhere, still feeling something for Dimitri. What if she would have continued her assault on me or what if Dimitri got tired of me and chose her?

_What? _Lissa looked at me stunned. _You really think that?_

_I don't really want to think what if? Ya know! I just want to live my life with Dimitri and be your guardian! _

_You're much more than a guardian to me! You're my sister! _

I just smiled at her. She was my sister in every way mattered!

"You really staked my aunt?" Christian finally asked.

All I could do was nod. I know that probably hurt him more than he realized. One part of me was sorry but the other the other part was definitely glad this was coming to an end.

"I think I need to be alone..." Christian walked out of the apartment.

Lissa tried going after him.

_No! Don't! He needs to be alone. Going to him might make this much worse for him!_

"He'll be okay" Dimitri gave small smile to Lissa.

_But he's hurting..._

_He will come to you when he wants! Give him space!_

"So what else happened?" inquired Dimitri.

Instead of standing in the middle of the room, we all moved to the sofa to sit down.

"Jill was there too," Lissa replied sadly. She had hated losing her sister again.

_We'll get her back!_

"Did you..." Dimitri didn't need to finish, he had hoped that it didn't go that far.

"No, she took off," Katie shook her head.

I could see some relief in his dark eyes.

"Maybe magic could find her..." I glanced at everyone. If we could change our appearances, then we could certainly find her using magic.

"I don't know..." Katie suddenly was scared. I could tell that she didn't know if she had that much power to something like that. Of course, we didn't know unless we tried.

"We don't have to talk about this now." Dimitri said after a moment. "We can talk about it over dinner and whatever we decide, we'll do together!"

The phone on the counter had begun to ring. I stood up and went to answer the old style black phone. It must have been from the 20's. I'd only seen a few of these in movies. Picking up the heavy handle, I placed it up against my ear to listen. "Hello!" I figured it was either my mom or my dad, probably both, and I would be happy to hear from either one. "Mother!" Her voice was stern and hard, it was something I was used to hearing. I figured there was only one thing she was calling about, which was what happened today. She'd probably tell me how stupid and reckless we were for going on, when they told us to stay here for our own protection, until it was over ."Mom, I know what you're going to say...Yes we did...But wait...I know...Just let me explain. It's over. I staked Tasha! Doesn't that count for something." I know I sounded like I was a teenager again, but god, I couldn't win with her sometimes. "Excuse me! I've been protecting the queen! Yes, I understand..." Mom was telling me I was stupid for risking the Queen's live. Yada, yada, yada! I had begun to tune her out, until she said she and my dad were coming."What? When? Two days? Okay, see you then." I hung up the phone, relieved to be to be of.

_When we get back, things are going to change! _Lissa told me. _No one will talk to you like that, including your mother! _She paused a moment thing of what to say next. _Look at all the things you accomplished as a guardian and what you did today. You protected me and Katie, and by putting the guys under the sleeping spell, we protected them. I don't think that they would have been able to do what you did – they may have gotten themselves killed, trying to protect them. _

_But we might have been able to save them._

_We probably could have, but I don't think so. I'm fairly certain we could have lost one of them – maybe Katie, maybe Christian. _

_I would hate to think that it could be Dimitri..._

_What you went through before, would have killed you! I don't think I would have been able to go through what you did when you first lost Dimitri. I wouldn't survive!_

I could tell that Dimitri and Katie had been staring at us, wondering what we were saying. It was just between Lissa and I, no one else. If they had known we were thinking about them dying, I don't know exactly how they'd take it. Why I won't tell them! "So, what's for dinner?"

"Let's go see!" Dimitri smiled the warmest smile ever. I think he was happy – happy that in a few days, we were going to be out of this prison!

The time we spent here made us all closer. I didn't want to lose that. I even wanted Katie to stay on with us some how. Maybe she could be the resident witch and I could be head guardian for the Queen! Dimitri could still guard Christian. Together we walked out of the loft and into the future! We had our whole lives a head of us and we would be free of us this place!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

Disclaimer: I borrowed spell and tweaked it a little, cause I suck at writing spells myself. /the_heart_healing_

My parents came to get us, only to move us to San Francisco a few days later. I was moving. I just wanted to put down roots some place! Any place! Was that to much to ask?

The new location, an old gray and white Victorian, was less secure but we weren't confined like we'd been before at the warehouse, and we didn't have to worry about being attacked. It was freeing. Liberating actually. We each had our own apartments: Christian and Lissa upstairs, Dimitri and I had the middle, and Katie lived in the basement apartment, though were rarely apart from one another, but we still had our privacy.

It didn't take us long to get settled in our new places and into our new lives. We even enrolled in some collage courses, while Katie enrolled in magic school for her lessons on magic. Our lives were slowly getting back to some sense of normalcy.

Court had still not been finished, but that was okay with us. We were not in any hurry to get back. I really didn't want to leave San Francisco. It was peaceful here, though there was a lot of rain and fog, but there were to many things that was keeping us here; our new friends that didn't live far away from us. I didn't think any of us would be leaving for Court when it was finished, though I'm sure that Lissa would have to go back from time to time as queen.

Even though things were going great, there was one thing that was missing from our lives, well really, Lissa's life, her sister Jill. I had heard she took over when I took our their leader, and was wreaking havoc all of Europe. The last known place she'd been at was in Ireland. My mom had sent a team to Ireland but they hit nothing but road blocks and each time, it broke Lissa's heart. It was to much for her and we just decided not to talk about Jill when she was around. It just got easier after awhile, but I knew that something had to be done about Jill. If I could just get her in one place, we could save her. But how did we do that? There was never a right solution for this. We'd leave Lissa without protection or we could send her and Christian to magic school for safety. That seemed like our best option, though Dimitri and I never really agreed on any kind of scenario.

I knew we could do this! We were strong enough together, even strong enough alone. We'd have to give ourselves a week for recon and capture and save. Being a former Strogoi, Dimitri would know all the hot spots. He'd even know how to get in and out without being noticed. It would work, I know it. I feel it so strongly about it. I knew the risks, I took many of them with Dimitri when I tried to save him.

My mind wondered back to the past. To much had happened, to many deaths. I had to move past it. I decided to push the thoughts away and locked them up, never to think about them again. I am happy. I have everything that I ever wanted. I glance over at Dimitri. I fought long and hard for him and we're together because of it. Lissa was alive and with Christian. What more could I ask for? Jill. The thought came crashing back to me. I need to really clear my head and get back on track, flesh out the plan a little more.

I slid out of bed, grabbed some clothes, dressed quickly, and headed out the door grabbing my backpack. I jogged all the way to the 24 hour gym a few blocks away without really stopping.

When I reached the door, I noticed it was dark inside and the door was slightly ajar. Slowly, I walked in, blindly switching on the lights. There was no one in the gym, but it seemed strange, so I decided to do a little investigating. I went to the office, though no one was there. I headed for the changing area and I switched on the light. That seemed empty too. I returned to the gym area and over to the punching back. Maybe someone forgot to the lock the door but turned the lights out instead. That just didn't seem likely. My senses were telling me I wasn't alone but it looked as though I was.

I took a deep breath and headed over to the punching bag. I reached for my bag, opened it, pulled out my water bottle and some tape. I dropped the bag to the floor and set the water on a nearby table. I took one last look around before taping my hands up. When I was finished, I toss the tape on my bag, and started punching the bag, but I couldn't help feel as though someone was watching me.

I moved around the punching bag to get a view of the whole gym. There was someone here, I could feel it.

"I know someone's here!" I stepped away from the moving punching bag. "Show yourself."

I was suddenly regretting coming here by myself but I couldn't who ever know that!

"I've been tracking you..." 

Tracking me? Why didn't I know this? I should have. Am I to complacent in my new life that I'm letting my skills slip? I guess maybe I am, but I'm not going to let that happen again. I reached for my bag and quickly grabbed my stake just as someone came from the changing area. Quickly, I recognized them, and my heart sank. 

"Jill..." I whispered.

Suddenly, Jill was in front of me, sneering at me, baring her fangs at me. I knew I probably couldn't change her mind but maybe I could talk to her, long enough for me to what? Get away? No! I wasn't going to do that. I needed to take care of this for Lissa. For everyone in Court.

"I've been tracking you since you killed her..."

It'd been six months since I killed Tasha. Bringing Jill back is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"I did what I had to do and if I had to, I'd do it again!" I gripped my stake hard.

That just pissed her off and she punched my face. It hurt a little, but I held strong. I knew what I had to do. I had to fight - fight to save her! It was on me now. I was going to save her. She tried to punch me again and I weaved to the left and I punched her in the side. She tried to elbow me, but I was to quick for her. I hit her again and again and forcing her to back off, and before I realized it, she was on me, punching me. I kicked her off and I flipped myself up, and she was frozen. What the hell? I walked over to her, waved my hand in front of her, but she didn't move.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a familiar female voice and I looked up and saw Piper and Dimitri coming through the front door. Paige and Phoebe followed behind them. "You think doing this by yourself is going to help her?" Piper was pissed. "It's only going to get you killed. You should have called us!"

Piper was right, I should have called them, but when you were jumped, there was no time to call anyone. Well, in this case, I could have, but it didn't enter my mind to call the Charmed Ones.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri was at my side, checking me over.

"I'm fine!" I felt a little blood trickle down from my hair line.

"Here, let me take care of that for you!" Paige walked over to me, looked me over, and held her hand above the wound. Soon I felt the blood disappear and I knew I was healed.

"What were you thinking?" Dimitri asked me. "When I woke up and saw you gone, I got worried. I thought maybe you took off to find Jill!"

I wouldn't have left him like that. Why would he think I would? I needed him with me.

"Give me a break," I blurted. "I just came for a work out but she followed me – she's been following me since...since I staked Tasha."

"Oh!" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his body.

I was definitely scared. I glanced at Jill and I knew it was going to be over.

"Thanks!"

"Next time you get into trouble, call us!" Piper admonished.

Next time? There wasn't going to be a next time. So I just nodded, placating her.

"I don't know how long the freeze is going to last..." Piper said, stepping forward. "We should probably get back to your place so Lissa could heal your sister."

"Wait..." Paige said. "I've been thinking, what if we didn't need to stake her."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri questioned.

Yeah, I'd like to know...

"What if I just healed her myself." Paige thought.

"I don't know if that would work," I replied. If that had worked, we could have taken the Strogoi to healers to save them. But Paige was one third of the most powerful witches of all time. It probably would work.

"Have at it..." I said after a moment.

Paige knelt down next to a frozen Jill and held her hands over her body, willing her power to work, but nothing happened. I could tell she was willing her powers to work. We were all let down. If it was meant to happen, it would have.

"Why not a spell?" Phoebe said after a moment. "If we can bypass all of the hurt, anger, confusion, it's worth exploring."

"We don't have a lot of time..." Piper said quickly. "Do your thing, Pheebs."

A spell? Could that work? We couldn't exactly save every Strogoi by bringing them to The Charmed Ones to heal. Maybe having a witch on the counsel might work. I nodded. I was beginning to believe that their power would be the key here. I really hated the idea of staking Jill. What if it didn't work. It would be the the final death for a girl who didn't deserve any of this.

The sisters stood in a circle around Jill and took a deep breath. I could tell that Phoebe had been thinking about this for awhile.

" With gentle healing hands, our touch brings warmth and life, to right what once went wrong, to heal what once was broken."

From within the circle of The Charmed Ones, a warm golden glow formed, enveloping all of them, and suddenly there was an explosion. The sisters' hair whipped into their faces but they kept strong, never losing the connection. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly, anticipating the outcome, like I was. I really hoped that this worked. I didn't want Jill to have to go through what Dimitri went through and as I looked up at him, I could tell he was thinking the same way.

What was Lissa going to say? I know that she wanted to be the one to heal her sister. Would she be upset? Would she be happy? I didn't know. But you know, it really doesn't matter who saved Jill, what mattered is that she was going to be ok. She wouldn't have to deal with any of that. It would definitely be worth it!

Suddenly the golden light died away and I heard Jill sit up and gasped. The sisters stepped away and Jill was looking around, confused. Had it the spelled worked? Had she remembered the things that she'd done, the thing that had been done to her? I hoped not. I didn't want her remembering any of that. I wanted her to be happy and to be herself.

"Jill..." I finally said.

"It's okay, you're ok..." Dimitri soothed.

We weren't sure how to approached her so Dimitri and I stayed where we were.

"Jill..." Piper finally said and as she helped the girl to her feet "I'm Piper. I'm friends with Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. Do you remember anything?"

"I...I..." Words had failed her. "I don't know...what am I doing here?" She looked around. "Last I remembered, was being back at school. Where am I now?"

Relief washed through me. The spell had worked.

"Thank you..." I mouthed to the sisters.

"What's going on Rose?"

"Another time..." I said, gentely moving towards her. "Lissa" has been waiting for you. Come on."

"Okay..." Jill said, uncertain.

"Now this gonna feel strange, but don't worry." Paige smirked.

"What does that mean?" Jill looked afraid.

"Hold our hands, Dimitri and Mine." Jill stepped in between us and held our hands. "Close your eyes." I held Paige's hand and Dimitri held on to Piper's with Phoebe in the center of them. "In a moment, we will be with Lissa." I nodded at Paige, she nodded back.

We suddenly were little white lights and disappeared through the air. A few moments later, we reappeared in the same way we'd left the gym, only moments before. Jill opened her eyes, staggering back.

"What the hell was that?" Jill said flabbergasted.

I laughed. "I'll explain later. Let me go find Lissa."

"Don't leave me." Jill reached out to me. I smiled at her. I knew she wasn't sure what was going on and leaving her with the sisters was probably frightening enough, but Dimitri was here too, he would help her while I'm going.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I will be right back." I left the room. _Lissa..._

_Oh my god, you're here. You're ok. I'm coming down stairs. _

_Bring Christian..._

_Is...is she here? _

_Yes! Do I need the stake? _

_No! You're not going to believe what happened._

_What happened..._

We met at the stairs and we just stared at each other.

_Why don't I need the stake?_

_Don't be upset but the sisters saved her with a spell._

_A spell..._

_Yes. Are you mad?_

I could feel the emotions running through her, though the one that stuck out was jealously. I wish she wasn't.

_To be honest, I'm a little jealous that they saved her. _

"Don't be jealous."

"I know I shouldn't be.

"Look at it this way, your sister is back. She is no longer Strogoi. She doesn't remember any of that time." I hoped that would ease her jealously.

Christian stepped forward, holding her in his arms. "You can help fill in the gaps."

I could see that Lissa was warming up to the whole thing, knowing that she could help in some way.

"You're still saving her in someway..." I said, hoping that would seal the deal.

"You know, you're right..." Lissa said after a moment. "I would be helping her. She must be so confused. I want to go see her."

"Let's go then!"

We headed back down the stairs and into my apartment. Jill was sitting on the sofa next to Dimitri, they were both quiet. The sisters were gone. I guess they wanted to give us our privacy. I would have to thank them some at a later date.

Lissa moved slowly toward her sister. I could feel just how stunned she really was, but she stopped, glancing back at me. "How did you find her?"

"She followed me to the gym."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Paige healed me." I reassured.

"Go see your sister." Christian said from behind her.

My boyfriend glanced up at us and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jill reached out for him and she saw Lissa standing in the middle of the room. "Lissa..." She stood up.

With two quick strides, Lissa was in front of her sister, and hugged her. "Oh my god, you're ok. You don't know how worried I have been."

"Why don't we give them privacy." Dimitri suggested as he and Christian left the room.

I stayed behind watching the sisters for a moment before leaving the room. I really didn't want to leave them, but Dimitri was right, they needed their privacy. There was so much that to tell Jill, but there was time now. No more worrying about when Strogoi Jill would strike next.

I saw Dimitri waiting for me by the stairs and he smiled at me and I walked into his waiting arms. We stood there for what seemed like forever. It felt nice.

"What did you say to Jill?" I asked after a moment.

"I just said that as confusion as it is, everything will start to make sense in time."

"And that was it?" I glanced up into handsome face, he just nodded.

"And she just relaxed after that." Dimitri was quiet for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I'm kinda jealous that Jill doesn't remember her time as Strogoi."

I gave him a stunned look. "Aren't you the one that is always telling me..." He hugged me to him so that I was quiet. I giggled and looked back up at him. "I know you think about it when you think I don't know."

"You know me so well." Dimitri kissed me quickly. "I think, in time, we can all be able to truly move on from all of this."

Yes, I believe that. We can live peacefully now.

The End.


End file.
